Game of Pretend
by Enchanted Daisy
Summary: Ranma and Akane are getting fedup with their fathers' constant insistence they marry. They formulate a plan: To pretend they're in love to try and postpone the marriage. But in this game of pretend, will something real emerge?
1. Part I

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½_ and all related titles are the sole and exclusive property of Takahashi Rumiko, Shounen Sunday, Kitty TV, and Viz Communications.

****

Premises: Ranma and Akane are getting fed-up with their fathers' constant insistance that they marry. So they formulate a plan: Perhaps if they act like they're finally together, then they can convince Soun and Genma to let them wait 'till they're ready to marry. But in this game of pretend, will something real emerge?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**

Part One: Reverse Psychology

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

**

'Uncute!' Saotome Ranma yelled. He was standing a full five metres from Akane, and was leaning forward, the both of them in the middle of a blazing row. 

'Pervert!' Tendo Akane screamed back. Her face was flushed, her _gi_ crumpled. Once more, the two were having one of their famous fights. It was over something trivial, somtehing stupid, Akane wasn't sure anymore. It was just…whenever he started with the usual insults, Akane replied, more out of habit than anything else. It was the same words, the same insults; Akane thought that Ranma could at least be a bit more inventive. 

'Tomboy!' Ranma went again. Mentally, he sighed. The insults simply flowed from his mouth. He didn't even have to think about them anymore. In fact, he wasn't even sure what had happened that had made him start with Akane. 

'Jerk!' Akane yelled, her face scowling. 

Ranma opened his mouth to reply, but he was suddenly seized from behind, and something large, warm and furry clamped over his mouth. He knew by Akane's muffled noises that someone had grabbed her too. 

'Gerroff me!' he yelled, twisting to see the furry, black-and-white panda form of Saotome Genma holding him back from Akane. Tendo Soun was pulling Akane back also. Genma didn't let go. 'What's this all about, Pops?' Ranma demanded fiercely. Genma nodded at Soun, and the two fathers pulled their offspring into separate rooms. 

Pouring a kettle-full of hot water upon himself, Genma re-appeared in human form, looking quite angry. 'Son,' he started, 'that is no way to treat your fiancee!'

'She ain't my fiancee!' Ranma said mulishly, glancing at his father with half-closed eyes. 

'You're right, boy,' Genma said, almost threatingly, 'because Akane is going to be your wife soon!' 

'W-W-Wife?' Ranma stuttered. 'You mean, we're getting married? Again? Now?' 

'Yes!' Genma thundered. 'Since you two obviously can't be affianced in peace, being man and wife will knock sense into you! Once you're married,' Genma continued, his voice taking on the dreamy quality it held when ever he talked about his son's marriage with Akane, 'you're going to have to live by yourselves until you're done with your education. Then you can take over the Anything-Goes School…..'

**

In the room opposite of Genma and Ranma, another father was having a similar talk with his daughter. 

'Akane,' Soun said seriously, 'we're getting you and Ranma married.'

'N-Now?' Akane said, unknowingly echoing her her fiance. 

'Being married will teach you responsibility,' Soun snapped, 'which you two obviously don't have now! Then, when you're done with school, Ranma and you will inherit the Anything-Goes School, and the Tendo and Saotome schools will forever be joined!' There was an expression of elation on Soun's face. The opposite feeling manifested itself on Akane's features. 

__

I…can't be married to Ranma! she thought furiously. _Especially not when we're in school!_ She remained quiet for few moments, before smiling gently and rising. 

'I must go now, Father,' she said, carefully not expressing any of her thoughts on her impending marriage with Ranma. 'I have work to do….' She exited the room calmly, but the moment she was in the corridor she ran to the dojo. 

'Pops, I ain't marryin' her again!' Ranma declared. _Not now, at any rate,_ he thought. 

'Ranma…' Genma said dangerously. Ranma sprang up and aimed a kick at his father, stopping millimetres from his face. Ranma threw open the _shogi_ and sprinted down the corridor, almost knocking down Nabiki, to emerge in the dojo. 

'Geez!' Ranma muttered to himself. 'I _hate _this!--' he punched a stack of bricks for emphasis, splitting them neatly in two. 

'Ranma?' Akane said, hearing the crack of cinder blocks as they split, and coming in. 

'Pops just told me we're gonna get married again,' he said. 'And he said _now._' 

Akane nodded. 'Father told me the same thing also,' she said, stretching. Ranma noticed she was very limbre. 

'And all because we fight sometimes,' Ranma continued, going through a _kata_. He did not see the logic of getting married to Akane when they couldn't be civil to each other for more than ten minutes. 

'There's our fathers for you,' Akane agreed. The two practiced for a few more moments before the full impact of Ranma's words set in. 

'Hey…Akane?' Ranma said uncertainly, pausing mid-kick. Akane had stopped also. 

'If our fathers want us married because we're always fighting…' she said slowly. 

'…and they think marriage will stop us from fighting….' Ranma continued, his brows knit in thought. 

'…then if we be nice to each other, and pretend we love each other, then they'll stop pressuring us!' Akane finished triumphantly. Ranma blinked. Akane's face fell a little bit. 

'It can't be that hard, can it?' Ranma rationalised. 'All we gotta do is stop fighting-- at least, whenever Pops and your dad are around.' Akane nodded. 

'It'd be better than being married,' she said. 'And if we make them believe that we're in love, maybe we can make them wait longer before we're married! And who knows if we'll even be together then?' Akane continued. It was a brilliant plan, she felt. This was the way to get Soun and Genma off their backs. _Reverse pyschology…_Akane thought. From what Nabiki said, the technique worked quite well. _And Nabiki ought to know,_ Akane thought, a bit wryly. _She's used it often enough._

'Great!' Ranma said quickly. 'When do we start?' Kasumi's call of "Dinner!" came before Akane answered. She grinned. 

'Now,' she said, her smile turning a little devilish. 

Ranma walked close to Akane as they went down the corridor into the dining-room. 'Make it look good!' Akane whispered sharply to Ranma. 'You have to make them believe that we really do love each other.' All of a sudden, she giggled loudly, making Ranma jump. 

'What the heck--?' Ranma said loudly, looking at Akane as if he thought she'd gone insane. She elbowed him sharply in the ribs and said, even louder than Ranma, 'Good joke, Ranma!' Ranma winced and rubbed the spot on his chest where she had hit, finally catching on: The assembled family could hear them. 

'Yeah…I got a whole bunch of others,' Ranma said. 

'I'd love to hear them…my Ranma,' Akane said. The latter part she had added as an after thought. It almost hurt her teeth to say them. Ranma grimaced. _She said "make it good,"_ he thought, _but did she really haveta say _that_?_

'Any time, Akane-chan,' Ranma forced out, _Akane-chan_ sounding foreign and strange on his tongue. By this time, the two had chosen seats, sitting near each other, rather than across the table as they usually did. Soun and Genma had tears of joy running down their faces. They jumped up and started doing a strange dance, hugging each other. 

'This is the happiest day of my life, Saotome_-kun_,' Soun declared. 

'Finally, what we said got through to them, eh, Tendo-_kun_?' Genma said happily. Kasumi wore her usual smile, but Nabiki looked highly suspicious. Nabiki's scrutinising glances did not go unnoticed by Ranma and Akane, who attempted a loving smile at each other but instead ended up with a sickly sort of grimace. 

'So when's the marriage?' Soun asked. Ranma and Akane exchanged quick glances before replying. 

'About that,' Ranma started. He nudged Akane with his foot to make her continue. 

'We were wondering…we realised we did love each other,' Akane said, putting all her acting skills to use to try and convince Soun and Genma. 'And we were hoping if we could wait until we're done with school before we get married.' 

Genma frowned. 'Son, I don't like this,' he said to Ranma. He leant close to both of them and narrowed his eyes, carefully examining the two. Ranma tried to compose his features into that of complete innocence. 'It's too sudden….' Nabiki was nodding along with Genma; Ranma could almost see the cogs and wheels turning in her shrewd brain.

'Don't complain, friend!' Soun said loudly. 'Let's get them married now!' Nabiki opened her mouth to say something. Akane shook her head as imperceptibly as she could. Nabiki shrugged, her eyes clearly implying: _Why shouldn't I tell the truth to Father and Saotome Uncle?_

'Here's the deal, boy,' Genma announced, straightening and staring Ranma in the eye. 'If you really can live together for one week--in front of all of us--then we'll let you get married.' Soun opened his mouth to reply, but was at a loss for words. His mouth worked soundlessly like a guppy out of water. 

'Yes Father,' Nabiki said, jumping up after Genma's challenge. 'I think it's a good plan. If they can live together for one week they can live together for ever, right?' 

Soun sighed, resolved. With his eyes closed, he nodded. 'Will you be able to wait one week before your wedding?' he asked, his tone almost imploring them to say, "No, I simply can't wait that long!" Akane and Ranma nodded, trying to look as if they couldn't stand the thought of having to wait a week. 

'So it's settled!' Nabiki said, clapping her hands once. She winked at Ranma. 'I'll help you move your things into Akane's room, okay?' 

'Now wait a second!' Ranma yelled, jumping up. 'Whaddaya mean, move my things into Akane's room?' 

'Oh, I see,' Akane said, quickly coming to Ranma's rescue. 'You don't want to move in with me, but you want me to move in with you? You don't feel like being dependent on a woman, right?' Ranma looked confused for a few moments, but cottoning on, nodded. 

'Yeah…that's it…' he muttered. 

'We would, but you share your room with Saotome Uncle,' Nabiki said. 'And we want to give you and Akane as much privacy as possible.' Akane blushed deeply and glanced down at the floor, while Ranma muttered imcomprehensibly under his breath. 'Besides, if we did install you and Akane in your room, Ranma, we'd have to put Saotome Uncle in Akane's room.' 

'Then move in with Akane, boy!' Genma said quickly. Nabiki smiled. 

'Come on, _brother-in-law,_' Nabiki said, beckoning to Ranma and Akane. 'Let's get you set up.' 

They left Kasumi washing the dishes and Genma and Soun discussing Ranma's marriage with Akane over a game of _shoji_. Ranma collected his meagre belongings-- the futon, a few sets of clothing-- and went to follow Nabiki and Akane, who had already settled themselves in Akane's room. 

Ranma paused for a moment at the door, the yellow-duck doorsign proclaiming "Akane" in large, red English letters. He sighed, tracing a finger over the worn wood of the duck. How would he and Akane ever get along for a week? Now they would be expected to do even more things together. And no more shouting matches…no, that was a definite no-no. 

_Akane sounded as if it hurt her so much, to even pretend we are in love,_ Ranma thought. He surprised himself when he heard the twinge of regret and hurt in his thought-voice. Sure, they didn't want to be affianced. But Ranma had felt that their initial disgust and intense disliking of each other had over time mellowed into a friendship. And now, at the point they were, with Ranma standing outside the door, he felt they had something slightly more than friendship, though not necessarily love. 

Ranma resigned himeslf. Placing his free hand on the cool, smooth metal of the door-knob, Ranma twisted and entered, thinking it really couldn't be _that_ bad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

****

A/N:_ Yes, Genma acted OOC. I had to make him act like that or else he wouldn't have made the challenge. This idea is different than the other ones, because it's not just Ranma living with Akane because he loves her from the word go. They're just trying to convince Soun and Genma. Which brings me to the point number two: Ranma and Akane don't really feel for each other yet. In many fics, I see that from the start they pretty much like each other a lot. Well, the point of this story is first to mature the two's relationship and then get them together. I have the entire story planned out, and of course Ranma and Akane will get together. So…keep reading and enjoy! _

Comments and flames are very much appreciated. E- mail me or something with what you think about it, including improvements and criticisms. And of course, the "Advertise with Me" feature is still available. 


	2. Part II

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½ _and all related titles © Takahashi Rumiko; Shogakukan Entertainment's Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; and Viz Communications. 

**

Part 2-- First Night and Morning

Ranma ½

**

Akane's room was cool-- the window was open. Ranma entered fully, keeping his eyes down cast, certain he was blushing a tiny bit at least. _This is so stupid,_he thought belatedly, carelessly dropping his futon on the ground. _Why'd we ever do this?_

'Okay, what's up?' Nabiki said sharply, cutting into Ranma's thoughts. 

'What do you mean, Nabiki?' Ranma said, laughing nervously. 

Nabiki waved a hand around the room in a general sweep. 'This,' she said. 'Why are you two so close all of a sudden? And you want to share a _room?_' She sniffed. 'I smell a rat.' 

__

Why does she have to be so darned smart? Akane thought, not for the first time. She arranged her face into what she hoped was an innocent expression. 'Sister, we just realised that we needed to spend time with each other…so at least we could have practice for when we're married….' Akane blushed, belatedly realising the intent in which her words could be taken. The story was slightly different from their first, but the new version was even more plausible than the other. 

'Oh come on!' Nabiki said impatiently. 'You expect me to believe that? I'm not Father or Saotome Uncle, you know.' Ranma and Akane glanced uneasily at each other. 

'We're trying to trick Pops and your dad,' Ranma said after a few moments' pause. Akane flinched: When he said _"trick"_ Akane felt like she was doing something terribly bad. Nabiki raised a questioning brow. 

'If they think that we're responsible enough to be married, then maybe they'll stop pressuring us,' Akane said. 'You know, reverse psychology. Like what you said. But please, don't tell them!' 

'Interesting,' Nabiki said. 'Good plan, too,' she added appreciatively. 'But, you know, I have a bad memory. I could accidently _let slip_ to Father and Saotome Uncle what's up.'

'What?' Ranma and Akane burst out in unison. 'Nabiki…you wouldn't,' Ranma said. He was starting to sweat. Would this be the end of their brilliant plan? If Nabiki _did_ tell the two fathers what was going on…really…then not only would they be angry, they would arrange for the immediate joining of Ranma and Akane in marriage. 

Nabiki smiled thinly. 'Oh yes I would,' she replied. Akane didn't disbelieve her. She sighed. 

'Okay, Sister,' she said, resignedly. 'How much?' 

'How much?' Ranma repeated, yelping. 'Come on, Nabiki, you know we don't got any money!' 

'Now, now, calm down Ranma,' Nabiki said lasily, calm herself. 'And little sister, I'm hurt-- I don't _always_ charge, you know.' Ranma snorted; Nabiki glared daggers at him. 

'Frankly, I'm interested in this little scheme of yours,' she continued. 'It'll be…amusing, at any rate. And…I want to check and see if little Ranma here is going to be my younger brother-in-law.' 

'Stop _calling_ me that!' Ranma protested. Nabiki smiled that sharp smile of hers and wagged a finger in his face. 

'Remember, Ranma, Akane,' she said in parting, as she paused by the door, 'my memory could fail me at any time.' And with a wink, she exited. 

Nabiki's leaving left a very awkward atmosphere in Akane's-- no, _Ranma_ and Akane's-- room. Akane glanced downwards, rubbing one foot with a toe of the other. Ranma scratched the back of his head, looked up, looked down, and generally just looked around. 

'Er…nice room,' Ranma said stiffly, attempting to break the silence. Akane briefly glanced up and flashed a half-smile. 

'Thanks,' she said quietly. She too was uncomfortable, though sleepy. But there was _no way_ she was going to sleep in the same room with Ranma, that stupid pervert! The awkward silence pervaded the room once more, but this time Akane tried to dispell it. 

'I'm a bit hot, aren't you?' she said, not waiting for a reply, and moving quickly towards the window. She tried to crank it up a bit more, the crank being stuck, and succeeded only in throwing the window fully open. She shivered suddenly, her face struck with the unexpected blast of cool air. Now Akane's room, which was before comfortably cool, was now very cool, cold even. 

The clock on the far wall beeped once. Ranma glanced at it sharply, glad for the distraction-- it read 9:25. 'I guess it's time to sleep,' Ranma said. Akane glanced at him, still at the window, and nodded a second later. 

'Yeah…it is,' she agreed. 'I'll just go and brush my teeth.' She shuffled out of the bedroom, in her yellow pyjamas, as quickly as she could. 

Once out, she leaned against the door. It was very warm in the hallway compared to her room. _This is never going to work,_ she thought despairingly. _Ranma and I are uncomfortable being even in the same room together. How can we ever make Father and Saotome Uncle believe we are in love?_ She sighed, then walked into the bathroom to really brush her teeth. Brush. Spit. Brush. Spit. Rinse. The routine calmed her somewhat, and she re-entered her room feeling better. 

Ranma had set up his futon and was in the middle of changing into his pyjamas when Akane walked in. Unfortunately, she had entered right at the time that Ranma was putting his shirt on, but at that point, he was still topless. She blushed a brilliant, burning red and cast her eyes downward quickly, mumbling an apology. Ranma too blushed deeply and pulled on his shirt immediately. Not that it was too much of an improvement, Akane noted, since he only slept in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. 

Akane climbed into her bed, grateful for the warmth her comforter brang. She felt, for a moment, that she was being selfish, when she was sleeping on a bed and Ranma was sleeping on the floor. But the only alternative to that would be to let Ranma sleep in the bed with her, and that would _never_ happen!

Akane closed her eyes, squeezed them shut, but Morpheus refused to bear her away on the wings of sleep. The image of the shirtless Ranma impressed itself behind her eyes. Akane's eyes flew open and she was left staring into the dark ceiling. 

A cat yowled outside. The sound ushered in unwelcome thoughts of Shampoo in to Akane's mind, and how the Chinese Amazon would always be calling Ranma "_Airen"_. That annoyed Akane to no end…plus the fact that Akane always felt inferior when Shampoo was around. Shampoo could cook. And she was passably pretty, Akane had to admit, though she did so grudgingly. Another feline answered the first. A burst of cold air blew in through the open window, and Akane shivered, trying to burrow herself further into her bed-clothes. 

The clouds obscuring the moon drifted away, and the room was illuminated slightly by the ghostly, silvery light. Akane turned her head to the side, where Ranma was sleeping. His chest rose and fell with the even, steady rhythm of sleep. The moonlight cast his face in a pale glow. Akane shivered again. This was too much; she threw the comforters off her and quickly went to the window, where she attempted to shut the window. It made an ominous, loud creaking noise. 

'A-Akane?' said Ranma sleepily, starting awake with the window's creak. Years of sleeping on the road had taught him to always be on his guard, even while asleep. 'You all right?' 

Akane grunted, partly as an answer and partly with effort. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the window came crashing back to lie snugly in the sash. Akane gave a gasp of surprise and quickly turned from the window. She paused there like a deer caught in headlights, waiting to see if she would hear footsteps outside of the door. When she didn't, she sighed in relief and made her way back to bed. 

'Sorry for waking you,' Akane said, as she once more snuggled down into her bed. _This feels so much better,_ she thought luxuriously, burrowing inside her bed-clothes. Her eyes were starting to feel unbearably heavy; she couldn't keep them open any longer, and her mind was going a bit fuzzy…. 'I'm not cold anymore,' she said groggily, half-coherent. 'Good night, Ranma, don't let the bed bugs bite,' she said quietly, her eyes closing. She turned her eyes only slightly and saw Ranma back asleep, sprawled out on top of his futon. She smiled, and finally relieved her eyes of their burden, delivering glorious sleep to her. 

Ranma, however, wasn't so lucky. Though he appeared to be asleep, he really was awake. It was one of those nights when you just can't get sleep, for what ever reason. Ranma'd had them before, but tonight that feeling was heightened by the fact that he was sleeping in Akane's room. _He _was sleeping in Akane's room. He was _sleeping_ in _Akane's room_! Ranma was further made uncomfortable by the fact that he was thinking. Thoughts have this annoying way of making themselves known at night-time, the time least given to great, philosiphical thoughts. But Ranma's thoughts mostly came at night-- which is why, perhaps, they never were present during the daytime. 

Life had been so simple--well, as simple as life on the road with Genma could be-- before his father had dragged him off to Nerima so he could marry one of Genma's friend's daughters. Even the curse hadn't seemed to have mattered so much, for as long as he stayed away from cold water he was fine. The real complication in his life was this existance at the Tendo Dojo, and one inhabitant in particular. 

Ranma sighed. He really couldn't figure _it _out. He couldn't figure out his emotions, he couldn't figure out Akane's actions. They were both contradictions unto themselves, and often clashed with each other. _It's all Pop's fault,_ he said to himself, for the millionth time since he had met the Tendos. But when he thought it this time, it was with less ill feeling and with less conviction. Perhaps, it wasn't _such_ a bad thing Genma had affianced him to Akane….? Ranma shook his head violently. 

__

Really, did Pops think I couldn't get a girl by myself? he thought. _I mean, I get girls without even _asking_ for them!_ He grinned, his pride swelling up. After all, he couldn't help it if he was a hot martial artist, could he? Every other girl could see that…every girl except Akane. But that didn't matter, right? He didn't care what Akane thought, because at the end of the week, he and Akane would _not_ be getting married. _Yeah, that's right,_ thought Ranma. And, comfortably at ease with his heart and soul for the time being, Ranma shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. 

**

'Ranma! Ranma, wake up!' 

Ranma woke up slowly, his eyes groggy, to find Akane kneeling next to him, shaking his shoulder. She was already dressed in her school uniform, and looked bright and fresh. 

'Whaddaya want now?' Ranma muttered, disgruntled. He rubbed his eyes and opened them fully, but his glance took in the brightness of the sun in the room and the chirping of birds. 

'School,' Akane said simply. Ranma jumped up out of the futon, his hair tousled and his clothes wrinkled. 

'You woke me up just for that?' he grumbled. Nonetheless, he ran into the bathroom to change into his clean day clothes and tie his hair back in a pigtail. When he was done, he walked lesiurely into the dining-room, looking much better. 'Ahhh, breakfast,' Ranma said, his mouth almost watering. 

'Come _on_ Ranma, let's _go_!' Akane said, grabbing his wrist and dragging the unwilling Ranma to the door. The unfortunate young man was able to grab a few bites to eat however, which he chewed while being dragged along. 

'Hold up a moment,' Soun said. Akane puased and turned towards her father. 

'Er, how were you last night?' Genma continued. 

'Anything we should know?' said Soun, encouragingly. Ranma and Akane looked at each other, mystified by their fathers, though they had an unpleasant idea of where the conversation was heading….

'Does little Akane here have to…er… "eat for two" now?' Genma said, peering closely at Akane and Ranma. 

'Not until they're married, Saotome!' Soun protested, though he too peered interestingly at the two. By this time, they were a deep red with embarrassment, and even anger on Akane's part. 

'No!' the two burst out in unison. 

Now, at any other normal time, the response from Akane would have been, "With a pervert like Ranma?" Ranma's response to that would have been, "With a macho chick like Akane?" Indeed, Akane opened her mouth to speak those very words before she caught Soun and Genma looking at them, and all of a sudden she remembered about her and Ranma's little plan. Speaking those insults would definitely _not_ have convinced Soun and Genma that Ranma and Akane were in love. 

Ranma, who was waiting for Akane's insult so he could reply back, was surprised when she opened her mouth and closed it again. Perhaps, he should go first this time. He too opened his mouth before Akane ground on his foot with her own. He turned around, more in annoyance than pain, and caught Akane's meaningful glances to the mystified Soun and Genma. _Oh yeah,_ Ranma thought, remembering also. _We gotta pretend like we're in love, but we're _definitely_ not going to do that!_

'What we mean is,' Akane said, forcing a semblence of a smile, 'is that we agree with Father.' 

'Uhm, yeah,' Ranma said, scratching the back of his head. 'We're planning to, er, wait. We do have another week, after all.' Soun and Genma were still looking at them with slightly raised brows. And so Ranma forced himself to move his arm and slip it into Akane's. 

Her hand tensed in his, but then relaxed slightly. Ranma, however, full of nerves, kept an iron grip on Akane's hand. Akane pressed back equally hard. 

'So…we'll be going to school now,' Nabiki said, coming in. She had watched the entire exchange hidden in the doorway, and only just now decided to make herself known. 'Isn't that right, little brother?' she said in a mock-baby voice to Ranma. The boy tried to force a smile that ended up looking like a wince. 

__

Stop…calling…me…that! he said to himself, sqeezing Akane's hand harder. The two, still hand-in-hand, if only to fool Soun and Genma, followed Nabiki outside. 

The moment they were out of earshot, Akane and Ranma dropped each other's hand as if it were a hot potato. 

'You didn't have to break my hand!' Akane said to Ranma, nursing her red hand. 'You just had to hold it!' 

'I didn't wanna do any of it!' Ranma shot back. He shook out his hand, which was purple from lack of circulation. 'But because of that stupid deal that we got into with Pops, if we show that we don't love each other, they'll force us to get married!' The feeling was starting to come back into Ranma's hand. 'Uncute tomboy,' he muttered. Now that they weren't in the vicinity of Soun and Genma, he had every right to insult her. 

'Pervert!' Akane yelled. She was getting riled up again. _Here it goes…_ she thought, waiting for Ranma's next insult. 

But it never came. Instead, the start-of-school bell rang loudly at that moment, and Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane ran for all they were worth into the school. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

****

A/N:_ Was this chapter a bit choppy? Disjointed? Even…disorganised, in parts? If it is, like in the night scene, then good! That was the effect I was going for. Usually I'm all for smoothness and flow in a story, but in that scene, I wanted a lot of detail, and emphasis put on that detail. Right. _

Thanks for all the reviews. I love y'all. But if you could do me a favor: Comment on the parts that you really thought were good, and why; and on the flip side, tell me what you didn't like, and why. See, all these smaller fanfictions I have are practice for my magnum opus, Wine, Roses, and All That Jazz._ It's not going to see the outside of my hard drive for a loooong time, but I'd appreciate it all the same if you could comment on specific parts. Thank you. _


	3. Part III

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½ _and all related titles are sole and exclusive © Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan Entertainment and Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; Viz Communications. 

*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**

Part III- And So It Goes…

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

**

Ranma and Akane were walking on opposite sides of the street coming home that day. It had been a relatively uneventful day at Furinkan High School- that is to say, no more than the usual amount of death threats and general insanity that seemed to plague the school. Though Akane remembered a time when Furinkan was normal…before Ranma came. Not to say she was so unhappy that he came. It was just an observation- same as saying everything in Nerima got a lot crazier since Genma and Ranma came. All the same, at school that day there had been all the usual arguments, Ranma and Akane were late once more, and that annoyingly ubiquitous Ukyou was simpering all over Ranma again, feeding him her special _okonomiyaki_, which, Akane noticed, Ranma did _not_ refuse. She bristled again at the memory, and growled slightly, eliciting strange looks from the passers-by. 

'Saotome Ranma!' an all-too-familiar voice cried. 'Prepare to die!' And indeed, a few moments later, Hibiki Ryouga appeared, brandishing his famous umbrella. Or infamous, as the case may be. 

'Oh, it's you, Ryouga,' Ranma said easily. 

'Yeah, it's me,' Ryouga answered. He inclined his head towards Akane. 'Akane-san, how do I find you?' 

'I'm well, Ryouga-kun,' Akane said pleasantly. It was Ranma's turn to growl. 

'Well, at least you found her, which is saying something Ryouga,' Ranma said, hoping to cut off any further conversation between Akane and Ryouga. He did succeed in distracting Ryouga from Akane, and the latter young man turned instantly to Ranma. 'So, Ryouga, got any new techniques to test?' Ranma said. 'But even if you do, you know I'll beat you.' Ryouga started towards Ranma, ready to fight; Ranma did the same, advancing towards Ryouga…It was time to fight…. 

'_Airen!_' cried a female voice, along with the soft clanking of a bicycle. Ranma groaned. 

'Not you again,' he moaned as Shampoo promptly threw herself on him. The foreign girl purred as she snuggled closer into Ranma's chest. Her glance as she looked at Akane was fatal- If looks could kill, Akane would have been six feet further by now, and her inanimate body would still be trying to dig deeper to escape Shampoo. 

'_Airen_ date with Shampoo,' she said. 'Leave violent girl to that other boy. _Airen_ never date with Shampoo unless she have _Nan'nichuan _water,' she added, a bit petulantly. She looked up at him with what she hoped was a cute pout, making her eyes large and limpid, going for the classic "puppy-dog face." 

Akane was standing apart from the two, watching furiously. Her face was drawn into a scowl, and her cheeks were dark with anger. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed Shampoo's latest attempt to capture Ranma, and her hands clenched into such tight fists, her nails cut into her palms. The hand clutching her school bag had white knuckles from the force of her clenching. 

And once more, standing in the middle of the sidewalk seething, Akane had to question why she cared so much. It was some time in the past, she wasn't sure at exactly what time, that Akane had started to get even more angry at Shampoo's come-on's than she had at first. Of course, it always made her angry, ever since that first time that Shampoo surrendered herself into Ranma's arms; but lately, the anger was tinged with hurt, a feeling of hopelessness and despair that no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did or said, there was no place for her in Ranma's heart. 

'Huh, right, Shampoo,' Ranma said, none too gently prying Shampoo away from him. Akane was drawn back into the present with Ranma's comment. 'Ranma is busy. _Airen_ no can date with Shampoo,' he said slowly, mimicking Shampoo's speech in hopes she'd understand better that way. Her terrible Japanese had not improved with the time she had lived in Japan. Shampoo grabbed at his shirt. 

'_Airen _come on date with Shampoo, yes?' she said eagerly, as if Ranma had not said anything. 'To-night, yes? _Airen_ bring flowers, Shampoo bring self,' she said, in an attempt to be seductive. Ranma grimaced and bodily picked Shampoo up and deposited her on the ground a good few metres away. When she made a move to leap on him once more, he came up with an idea. 

'Look Shampoo, it's Mousse! Flying high!' Ranma said, pointing. Shampoo fell for the trick, and Ranma took the opportunity to get in to hiding. When she turned back, he was no where to be found, and Shampoo rounded angrily on Akane. 

'What violent girl do to _airen_?' Shampoo demanded of Akane. The second scowled deeper and stuck her nose in the air. 

'I've done nothing to Ranma,' she said forcefully. 'He's all yours for all I care.' Shampoo engaged Akane in a staring contest, the both of them trying to bore holes into the other with their glances. 

'Hmph!' Shampoo said, after a few moments had passed with no exchange of sound or blinking by either of the two. 'Shampoo go and find _airen_,' she said, mounting the bicycle and pedaling quickly down the street, calling out for Ranma. 

'I wonder where Ryouga's gone?' Akane said to herself, almost carelessly, for her mind was not occupied by that particular young man, but with the thoughts of another. She had just turned and noticed he wasn't there. 

Ryouga had, in fact, gotten bored, subsequently gotten hungry, and then left in a search for the Utchan. Good luck, Ryouga. 

Ranma emerged from the bushes behind which he was hiding, picking stray twigs and leaves out of his hair and clothes. 'She's gone now, isn't she?' he said, looking around to verify that Shampoo was not in hiding, waiting to ambush him the moment he exited his hiding place. 

Akane didn't answer his question, but instead started down the street once more, swinging her bag. 

'_Oi,_ Akane!' Ranma called, jogging to catch up with her. But Akane simply quickened her pace, still not speaking to him. Ranma caught up to her, stepped in front, and waved his hand in her face, but she still did not respond. And so Ranma gave up on speaking to her, and they walked in uncomfortable and awkward silence all the way back to the Tendo dojo. 

'I'm home!' Akane said listlessly, then deposited her shoes and went down a corridor. Ranma stood still for a moment, watching her retreating form. 

'Why doesn't she see that I don't _want_ Shampoo?' Ranma muttered to himself, frustrated. 'It's not like I _ask_ her to come and glomp me everyday.' Ranma shook his head, and went off towards the kitchen, hoping to find Kasumi and some after-school treat. 

The dojo was quiet. Soun and Genma must have gone out somewhere-, which was just as well, as far as Ranma was concerned, because if the two men were at home and saw that he and Akane were fighting…well then, there went the entire plan. Once more, Ranma berated himself for ever agreeing to this plan of being 'in love' with Akane. And what is worse, he was the one who had come up with it! So he really had himself to blame, though it was more convenient to blame Akane for being unlovable because she was a macho chick. 

'Hello, Ranma-_kun_,' Kasumi said warmly, as he entered the kitchen. As he expected, a plate of warm cookies was arranged on a plate, on the centre of the table. Ranma immediately threw a few gooey, wonderful chocolate chip cookies into his mouth and mumbled a greeting to Kasumi. 

'Mmmm, mmmmm,' Ranma moaned in ecstasy, as he chewed the next few cookies a bit slower than the first few and swallowed. Oh, but they were heavenly! _If only Akane could cook like _this, Ranma thought longingly. _Then I'd marry for her for her cookies…._

'Slow down, Ranma,' Kasumi said, chuckling a bit. 'You'll choke.' Ranma said something around his mouthful of cooky that sounded vaguely like "Who cares?" 

Nabiki came into the kitchen at that moment. 'So, little brother,' she said conversationally. 'You've had yet another fight with Akane_-chan_?' She shook a lasy finger at him. 'You really should stop doing that.' 

Ranma furiously finished eating his cookies to reply. 'Whaddaya you know about that?' he demanded. 

'Ah, Akane's my little sister, remember?' Nabiki said, choosing a cooky and taking a dainty bite. 'I just saw her a few minutes ago. She did look rather upset.' 

'Oh my,' Kasumi said. 'Perhaps you should go talk to her, Ranma_-kun_,' she suggested. 'After all, Father and Saotome Uncle will be coming back soon. And it would not do for the both of you to be in a stew.' 

'Why should _I_ talk to her?' he said. 'It's not my fault she always gets so mad.' 

'If you're still mad at each other when our dads come home, then,' Nabiki said, 'it's hello marriage for you. Of course,' she continued, choosing another cooky, 'I can only imagine that's the way you want it to be.' 

'Fine! I'm going, I'm going,' said Ranma, and hastily departed from the kitchen. 

'Funny how all boys love little Akane except for Ranma,' Kasumi said, as she herself tried one of her creations. 

'And how all girls love Ranma except Akane,' Nabiki added. 

'Funny,' they both said at the same time. 

**

Ranma found Akane in the practise room, furiously moving through a _kata._ Ranma knew by now that Akane always practised extra- hard when ever she was angry. However, her anger made her movements tight, and tense; and that was not good. 

Ranma leant against the doorjamb for a few moments, watching Akane, who was oblivious to her watcher. 'Sloppy,' he said presently, after Akane had executed a series of roundhouse kicks. 

She turned so she could see him. Now, her face was flushed with exercise, and a bit of embarrassment at being called "sloppy" by Ranma. 'Why?' she said icily. 

Ranma sauntered to her. 'Look,' he said, demonstrating. 'Your leg's not in the right position. See, your shoulder, hips, and knee should be in a straight line when you're prepping for the kick.' He held up his own leg, so the three points formed a straight line, with his heel gently touching his backside. 

Akane made a small noise in the back of the throat for acknowledgement that she'd heard Ranma and then continued with her kicks once more. Though this time, she tried to incorporate Ranma's technique of doing the roundhouse kicks. 

'Akane, if you're still mad at me for the whole Shampoo thing…' Ranma started. Akane abruptly stopped in her kicking, and instead came to Ranma. 

She fell into him, resting her hands against his chest and letting her head fall comfortably under Ranma's own, her actions reminiscent of Shampoo's.

'Ranma…let's go outside…' she said softly. 

'A-Akane?' Ranma squeaked, unsure. This was so un-Akane-like….He allowed himself to be led out into the courtyard. The day had progressed into evening, and the air was cool. 

'Ranma…You….I….' Akane said slowly. Her voice was low, breathy. Ranma backed up some more, but Akane stayed with him. It was exactly how Shampoo behaved. Akane traced a finger on his chest. 

Suddenly, Akane shoved with her hands so that Ranma fell into the _koi_ pond with a satisfying SPLASH. 'I think you're a jerk!' she yelled. 

'_Oi_!' the now female Ranma said, standing up indignantly in the pond, dripping wet. 'I don't care what an uncute tomboy like you thinks, anyway!' 

Akane opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when she heard the voices of her father and Ranma's coming closer. 

'Oh, no,' she whispered. If Genma and Soun saw an angry, female Ranma, opposite Akane, then there was no way she and Ranma could convince their fathers that they were in love. 

'Where're the two lovebirds?' Soun called genially. Ranma started to look panicked. 

'Here, take this,' Nabiki whispered next to Akane, pressing a kettle of hot water in to her hands. She nodded gratefully and wasted no time in pouring it over Ranma. Nabiki produced a towel also, and gave it to Ranma, who quickly dried himself off. 

'Here they are,' Nabiki said out loud, calling to Genma and Soun. The two men came into the courtyard to see Ranma and Akane with linked hands. 

'How ever did you fall into the lake, Ranma?' Akane queried loudly, aware of Soun and Genma's presence. 

'Uh…tripped,' Ranma said. 

'But you are okay now, aren't you?' Akane said. Now she was starting to sound wooden. After all, it was _his_ fault he fell into the lake, and forcing this latest performance on them. 

'Of course, Akane,' Ranma replied. Soun had joyous tears running down his face. 

'Ah, my little Akane and Ranma!' he said happily. Genma too was nodding and dancing with Soun. The two youngsters forced another smile, and Nabiki surveyed the scene from the corner she had drifted to. 

__

One day down…six more to go, Akane thought. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*

****

A/N: _Well. Another chapter done. _

Thanks for all the reviews. It seemed that Genma's "eating for two" line was the favourite. I appreciate all your reviews. 

Special thanks to Daouid_ who told me about how Ranma's hair can't be out of its pigtail. I didn't know that before, not having finished the anime or the manga. _

For all who are interested: Look forward to bi-weekly updates at best. Now that tenth class has started, I'm swamped_ with work, and the only times I can be on the computer are early in the mornings and late at night on weekends. _

More romance will be present in the coming chapters. I have big_ plans for this story. If anyone is interested in the length of this story, I'm estimating around ten chapters of approximately 2400 words per chapter, give or take a few (hundred). _


	4. Part IV

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½_ and all related titles are sole and exclusive © Takahashi Rumiko; Kitty TV; Viz Communications LLC. 

__

A/N: So sorry I haven't been update ('cause I know you all missed me.) But first my computer was down and I just have sooo much work, I don't have any time to write…plus my muse left me. I bet my muse went someone a heck of a lot warmer than here. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Part IV: Love to Order

**

__

I'm getting better at this, Ryouga said to himself as he stopped in front of the building he had set out to find. It had taken him only a little time to find the Utchan. He was getting to know the town of Nerima very well. He pushed open the door; a small bell rang. The restaurant was deserted at this time, save one lonely customer, picking at his _okonomiyaki._

'Good after—evening, welcome to the Utchan,' Kuonji Ukyou said wearily from behind the counter upon hearing the bell ring. She was sweeping behind the counter and as such could not see her latest customer. 

Ryouga came up to the front and deposited himself on one of the high barstools. 'Hello, Ukyou-san,' he said. 

'Ryouga!' Ukyou spun around, her broom clattering to the floor. She placed one hand over her chest, near where her heart was. 'Y-You startled me.' She scowled slightly. 'What makes you think you can run around and scare people like that?' she demanded. Ryouga, however, was unresponsive. 'Okay, so it's food you're interested in,' she said. 'What can I get you?'

'The usual,' Ryouga replied. Ukyou turned back to the kitchen, her expert hands flying over the ingredients, more _okonomiyaki_ than Ryouga could ever eat being made in Ukyou's small kitchen. 

'Why do I even try?' Ryouga muttered to himself as Ukyou set a steaming plate of _okonomiyaki_ in front of him. For once, his resolve and determination wavered. 

'Excuse me?' Ukyou said, peering closely at Ryouga. 'Did you say something?' 

'I must defeat Saotome Ranma!' Ryouga declared, as if he hadn't even heart Ukyou. He jumped up and assumed a fearful pose. 'I will defeat Saotome Ranma, and make the lovely Akane-san mine!' The lonely customer was looking at Ryouga with wide, slightly scared eyes. 

'Shh!' Ukyou hissed loudly. 'You're scaring all my customers away!' she complained as the other man hastily paid the bill for his uneaten food and left as quickly as was possible. By this time, Ryouga had sat down, but it didn't matter: the man was long gone.

The Utchan was clean, though not necessarily expansive. It was just Ukyou and Ryouga, alone together, the last rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows. A soft ballad was playing on the radio, one of Ukyou's favorites. She started singing it to herself, humming when she didn't know the words. Ryouga looked up at her. 

'Sorry,' she said, and stopped singing. But Ryouga shook his head. 

'No…you have a nice voice,' he said, slightly wonderingly. Ukyou blushed brilliantly and looked down. 

__

It's…Ryouga, she said to herself. _Why am I blushing? I've been told I have a nice voice before…but I'd prefer it to be from Ranma…_Ryouga shook his head and went back to eating. 

'Thank you, Ukyou,' Ryouga said. She glanced over and saw that his plate was clean, the eating utensils neatly crossed. He dropped a few bills next to the plate and then left, raising a hand behind him as a good-bye wave. 

'He could have at least tipped me,' Ukyou grumbled to herself as she cleared away his plate. But a smile crept onto her face as she pocketed the money. 

**

'Ranma, are you going to study for this exam?' Akane asked as she and her fiancé walked home from school. Ranma shrugged indifferently. 

'I don't see why I gotta,' he said. 'All I need is my skill in the Art. Math is stupid,' he continued, kicking a rock. 

'And let me guess,' Akane said, sarcastic. 'English is stupid, and so is Japanese language arts, and so is World History…Is there any class—besides lunch—that you like?' 

'I like gym.,' Ranma replied brightly. Akane sighed and shook her head. 

'You're hopeless, Ranma,' she said, as they entered the dojo. 

**

'Shampoo…I love you, and I always will,' a tall young man with flowing dark hair and flashing green eyes said…to his reflection. 'No, that's stupid,' Mousse said to his mirror-self. 'Okay, let's try this again,' he said. He smoothed his hair, and sank onto one knee. 'Come away with me, Shampoo. Leave behind the unworthy Ranma and come with me instead. I love you, Shampoo! I love you!' 

'Mousse! Special combo No. 1 for table 5!' an incredibly tiny, old woman said. Cologne was the proprietress of the Neko-haten, and they were having a busy day. What was Mousse doing talking to himself at a time like this? _What an unhinged young man,_ she thought, calling the order for him again. 

__

Gods, what was I thinking? Mousse thought hopelessly as he threw together Combo No. 1. He slashed the _daikon_ with an unnatural precision and force, cleanly cutting the radishes with the skill of a weapons-master—which he was, after all. So it made sense. _That was lame. I must capture Shampoo's heart somehow. And I must defeat Saotome Ranma!_ 'I will defeat…Saotome Ranma!' Mousse shouted, as he served up the food. 

'You get some crazy types in here,' the customer who had ordered Combo No. 1 said to his companion. 

'Indeed,' said the other. They could hear an irate old woman scolding the waiter loudly in machine-gun Chinese. 'Sucks to be him,' he said, sympathetic towards the young man. After all, he could remember the time when his own grandmother chastised him, and it wasn't pretty. Though the old woman could have been the waiter's great-grandmother. Or even great-great-grandmother. 

The two who were eating the Combo No. 1 looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating. 

**

'Ranma, I know _you_ don't care about studying, but could you at least leave me in peace and quiet?' a frustrated Akane asked her companion. Ranma himself was singing—rather badly—along to an old anime theme song, and doing tricks with a water-filled yo-yo. 'Remember, we have a maths _and_ an English exam tomorrow.' 

'I know English,' Ranma replied readily. ' "Snore." "Sleep." See? I know lots. I don't gotta study.' 

__

Ha, figures he'd know those ones, Akane said to herself, turning back to her list of vocabulary. _It's all he ever does in that class._

'Ranma, could you come over here?' Kasumi called from the kitchen. Akane looked immensely relieved as Ranma shrugged and abandoned his yo-yo, and thankfully, his singing, to follow Kasumi. 

She put him to work with the usual, drying dishes while she washed them. It was silent, save for the trickle of the water from the faucet. Ranma resumed his humming again, though rather softer than before. Kasumi looked at him.

'Sorry,' he said. She smiled and shook her head, and then went back to washing. 'What?' Ranma said. 'Why did you shake your head?'

Kasumi smiled. 'Nothing, Ranma-kun,' she said. 'It's just…how much you and little Akane have changed over the past year.' 

'Changed?' Ranma yelped. 'I haven't changed! And she hasn't, either! She's still the same macho chick I saw a year ago…' he trailed off. 

__

He doesn't say it with the same volition he used to, Kasumi noted. _I wonder what will happen now…? At the end of this week, will they really be together?_

'We're home!' sang Soun, meaning himself and Genma. 

'Oh crap,' Ranma said under his breath. He dropped his dishtowel like a hot potato and ran to the living room with Akane. He seized one of her notebooks and made like he was studying with her. 

'Hey!' Akane hissed. 'What are you doing?' 

'Our dads are home,' Ranma whispered back. 'At least pretend like you're happy to see me here and are helping me study.' Akane scowled and opened her mouth to say something before Genma came.

'How is the little couple?' Genma boomed. He stuck his head in the living room and saw Ranma and Akane seated close together, two dark heads meeting as they bent over a book. They both looked up at Genma's voice and Akane worked to relax her face. 

'Good afternoon, Uncle,' she said pleasantly. Ranma gave a grudging nod and a curt, 'Pops,' as greeting. 

'I'm so glad to see you two working so hard at school together,' he said happily. 

'Our little Akane and Ranma are growing up, aren't they Uncle?' Nabiki said, who had slipped up behind Genma. 'Such the sophisticated couple.' 

'Oh, and Akane! No more of this "Uncle" nonsense,' Genma said heartily. 'From now on, you must call me "Father"!' 

Akane nodded and smiled, though on the inside her heart sank. Father! That meant that Genma thought them as good as married already! And it was only the second day of her and Ranma's plan…which had been to prevent them from getting married. She continued to smile and nod until Genma and Nabiki left, then rounded on Ranma. 

'Father!' she said as loud as she dared. 'Now your dad wants me to call him that too!' 

'How's it _my_ fault?' Ranma protested. 

'Do you know what this means?' Akane said, running a hand through her hair. 'It means that we're failing! I don't know what we're doing wrong, but we had better start do something right, or else…or else…' she shuddered. 

'Gee, don't act so happy to spend your life with me,' Ranma muttered sarcastically. 

'I'd be happier to live with you if…if…' Akane blushed and looked away, suddenly quiet. 

'If what?' Ranma said quickly. 

'If you'd be happier to be with me,' she said softly. Her cheeks burned, and she bent over her books again to hide her face. _Did I just say that?_ she thought as she stared at the same sentence. _What will he think now?_

__

Did she just say that? Ranma thought as he too took up his composition book and pen. He looked at her from over the top of his book, surveying her. _She'd actually be happy to live her life with me? _Her hair was pulled into a short ponytail, for though she had kept it quite short since that fateful day when Ranma first battled Ryouga and Akane's hair was chopped off, it had grown some, and on this warm day Akane had put it up. Ranma reached over and pulled out the hair tie. 

Akane's head snapped up, all ready to shout at him, when she noticed that his face was very close to hers. 

'You know,' he commented softly, 'you look cuter with your hair down.' He tossed her the hair tie and went back to reading. Akane reached a wondering hand up to her hair, touching it softly. 

__

Did he mean that? Akane wondered, as she saw him absorbed in his work for once. She smiled. 'Thanks, Ranma,' she whispered.

'Did you say something?' Ranma asked, sure he had heard Akane say something.

Akane shook her head. 'No,' she said, still smiling. Ranma shrugged and once more resumed his interrupted studies. 

**

That night, as the two prepared silently for sleep, Akane said something to Ranma she had not said in a long time. 

'Good night, Ranma,' she said, as she curled up under the blankets. 

Ranma looked up sharply, surprised. 'G-good night to you, too,' he stuttered. 

Within ten minutes, the two youngsters were deep asleep, small smiles present on both their faces as they dreamed their pleasant dreams. 

**

Farther away, a young man still wearing the Neko-haten uniform walked slowly home with the dejected slump of a rejected lover. 

**

And not too far away from that, another teenager with sharp teeth paused in the glow cast from a street lamp, looking hopelessly lost. 

A batty old woman happily poured a bucket of water out the window, only to drench Ryouga. 

'SQUEEK!' the piglet said indignantly. 'SQUEEEEEEEK!' 

**

**__**

A/N: Oh boy, another chapter complete. Sorry it was so much shorter than the others. Uhm…what to say…Thank you so much for all your support and all, I appreciate it tons. If you noticed, I did add more characters, not just focusing on the major couple Akane and Ranma, but also hinting at Ukyou and Ryouga, and Shampoo and Mousse. For all you die-hard A/R fans, don't worry, the others really will not take over the story, because this was written as primarily A/R. But, you know, a little variety is always good.

As always, questions, comments, suggestions and flames are welcome. 


	5. Part V

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½_ and all related titles sole and exclusive ©Takahashi Rumiko; Kitty TV; Viz Communications LLC. 

*.*.*.*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**

Part Five: Woes and Worries

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

**

'Ranma, what did you think of our new English professor?' Akane asked pleasantly as they walked home from school. Akane was in a good mood: For once, they had not been late to school, and they had escaped the fathers that morning. So Akane was in a particularly favourable mood toward Ranma. 

'Who? Mr Schorr? More like Mr Snore,' Ranma said, smirking. 

'Ranma!' Akane said chastisingly, though she hid a giggle with her free hand. 'You shouldn't be saying bad things about our teachers…' 

'Ah come off it, Akane,' Ranma said easily. 'I can see ya smiling.' He pulled a face and imitated Mr Schorr's heavily accented monotone: "'Now class, we will begin with lesson 5-1 with communities and how to give directions….:"' Ranma's impersonation was surprisingly accurate and the two burst out laughing. 

In a few minutes though, they both stopped, looking at each other, realising that they had just shared a friendly moment, and feeling very uncomfortable about the fact. 

__

Did…did that just happen? thought Ranma, as he paused and looked at Akane. _Did we just get along for a moment there?_

Ranma…Akane said to herself. _What if we were like this all the time? So friendly and nice to each other. _She too looked back up at Ranma, her gaze never wavering, and his eyes never leaving hers. 

But all good things must come to an end, and the end of Ranma and Akane's good moment came in the form of a small black, squeaking creature that ran into their path just then….

'P-Chan!' Akane cried happily, scooping up the animal in her arms. 'Oh P-Chan, I've missed you so!' 

Ranma snorted impatiently. 'Akane, _why_ do ya' always carry that animal around?' he demanded. 'I gotta be cuter than _that_ creature.' 

'Ranma!' Akane snapped, her good mood with Ranma disappearing quickly. 'Why do you always beat up on P-Chan? The adorable little animal's done nothing to you…Have you, you cute little P-Chan?' The pig squeaked contentedly as Akane held him close and stroked his small back. 

'And it's not all about looks,' Akane continued. 'You _might_ be cuter than P-Chan (I'm not admitting to that), but P-Chan's always there for me, he always listens and he never talks back! And he's not an idiot,' she added as an afterthought. 

'Yah, maybe 'cause the pig _can't talk at all?_' Ranma said. _What is it about that stupid git that makes Akane all girly and sweet? I'd like ta' see her that way more, but turning into a _girl _all the time is bad enough, I'd never transform into a _pig. 

'Ranma…' Akane said dangerously. 'I've had it about up to here with you and your ridiculous comments about P-Chan. There's no reason why he's not perfectly harmless…!' 

'You don't get it, do ya', Akane,' Ranma said, exasperated. 'How can you be so stupid? I practically _told_ ya a gazillion times why yer beloved "P-Chan"—here he made a face and drew out the name in a high falsetto—'ain't so beloved after all!' 

Akane stared at him disbelievingly. 'You're speaking in riddles again, Ranma,' Akane said, her voice quiet and dangerously calm. 'Now, I _won't_ allow you to talk that way about P-Chan again.' 

'Yeah?' challenged Ranma. 'How're ya gonna make me do that?' 

'Oh, you'll find out,' Akane said threateningly, walking quickly down the sidewalk with long strides. She clutched P-Chan even closer. 'I don't know why you hate P-Chan so…but I'm not going to put up with it.' 

'Fine! What do I care?' he called after her. He walked slower behind her, though she continued to quicken her pace. She didn't reply. 

Akane, still angry, threw open the door to the dojo only to be confronted with the Father Fear Team. 

'Where's Ranma?' Soun asked his daughter. 

__

Oh no, I forgot…! Akane panicked slightly. It was only the third day of her and Ranma's scheme, it _couldn't_ fall apart now! 

'He, um, he saw a friend on his way home,' Akane lied quickly. 'He's coming soon…see there he is, now I need to start studying, I have a lot of work to do…' Akane slipped past the two men and ran to her room. 

Shortly, Ranma also came in, muttering slightly to himself. 'Ranma,' said Genma. His voice was laced with curiousity. 'You've got a funny look on your face.' He paused, scrutinising his son. 'Did you and Akane fight _again_?' 

'Huh…?' Ranma replied, nonplussed. 

'She just stormed here, carrying a small black pig,' added Soun, looking at Ranma suspiciously. 

'Son, you know the deal,' Genma said, now more-than-slightly threatening. 'If you can't live with Akane for a week without fighting…then you get married. _Now._' 

__

Crap! Ranma said to himself. _Why did I haveta be th' one ta come up with such a dumb plan? I forgot about it! I gotta come up with somethin' fast, or Akane'll be Mrs Saotome Ranma!_ 'N-Naw, we weren't fighting,' said Ranma easily. 'I just…saw one o' my friends from school, while we were walking home. Akane said she had a lot o' work ta do, I guess that's why she came home,' Ranma finished, unknowingly—but luckily—corroborating Akane's story. 

'What d'you reckon, Tendo-_kun_?' Genma asked Soun after Ranma had slipped away also. 

'Ah, every couple has lover's spats,' Soun said, letting the two escape further suspicion and punishment. 

For the time being, that was. 

**

'La di da di da,' a girl sang softly to herself.. She was sitting in front of a mirror, combing her long, thick hair. Mousse, who was lying in wait around the corner, winced. Whatever else Shampoo's talents and attributes, singing was _definitely_ not one of them. 

'Mousse!' Shampoo exclaimed in surprise when she saw him. Mousse leapt up and presented her with a bouquet of flowers. 

'The loveliness of these flowers pale next to your face,' Mousse said chivalrously. He snatched Shampoo's hand and made as if to kiss it, but Shampoo snatched it back. 

'Flowers make Shampoo sneeze,' she said, and unfeelingly dropped the bundle to the floor. She walked past Mousse without looking back. 'Shampoo have work to do.' 

'Shampoo--!' Mousse called after her. 'I heard that Ranma and Akane are married!' This was a complete lie, but he _had_ heard that they would be getting married within the next four days. Some sort of silly deal or challenge—just the sort of thing a pedestrian like _Ranma_ would do. 

Shampoo paused, turning back, and Mousse's heart rose with hope. However, she only arched an uncaring eye-brow and said, 'So? That no stop Shampoo. Shampoo can keep secret.' She smiled devilishly and went outside. 

Mousse sank down onto the vanity. 'Why does nothing I ever do work?' he asked no one in particular. 

'Poor boy,' a passer-by said, hearing Mousse talk and seeing no one else in the room. 'Talking to himself.' He shook his head and continued on his way. 

'Can't _anyone_ help me?' he continued musing to himself. He was now pacing the floor. 'What's so great about Ranma anyway? I'm a better fighter, I'm better-looking—I've definitely got prettier hair—I'm not a cheater.' He ticked off the points he had just made on his fingers. 

'Sorry sugar, but I have to disagree,' said a female voice. Mousse looked up and saw a figure he recognised vaguely as being a certain Kuonji Ukyou. 'Ranma's better-looking, and unless my memory's wrong, he's bested you in every fight.' 

'So what?' Mousse said unhappily. 

'So, of course your little Shampoo is going to go after _my_ Ranma,' Ukyou said, shrugging. Suddenly, her manner changed and she became stricter, angrier. 'You better keep Shampoo away from my Ranma, okay, sugar?' she demanded, glaring at Mousse. 'He has enough problems with that uncute Akane character, he doesn't need to be dealing with this broken-Japanese-speaking wench.' 

'Don't insult my Shampoo!' Mousse said, leaping up. 

'Don't get your cockles up, sugar,' Ukyou said mildly. Mousse's shoulders sagged and his face fell.

'So what did you come here for? Are you going to laugh at me some more?' Mousse said, sinking back down on a chair in despair. 

'I was actually wondering if you'd seen Ryouga,' Ukyou said, colouring slightly. 'I-I didn't have a chance to give him his change yesterday when he ate at the Utchan, and I've not seen him since.' 

'Ryouga? That pointy-toothed kid?' Mousse said. Ukyou nodded. 'No, haven't seen him,' he answered promptly. 

Ukyou sighed. 

**

'Oh P-Chan, I still don't understand _what_ Ranma could have against you,' Akane sighed. She was lying stomach-down on her bed, various notebooks, pencils, and text-books scattered on her desk. As promised, she was done with her work, but she was concentrating on Ranma. 

P-Chan sqealed in what Akane took to be a sympathetic manner. Akane lazily stroked the underside of the pig's chin with a finger as she sighed again. 'I hate Ranma,' she said, in the tone that meant she didn't hate him at all. 

Ranma, however, had walked into Akane's—no, Akane's and _his_—room at this rather unpropitious moment and caught the latter part of Akane's sentence. 'What, Akane, didja look in the mirror and finally realise that I been tellin' th' truth all along?' 

'Harty har har, not funny,' Akane muttered, though Ranma chuckled heartily at his own joke. 

'Ah Akane, lighten up,' Ranma said easily. He was actually in good spirits. 'Listen,' he said on a whim. 'Do ya wanna go out with me?' 

'_WHAT?'_ Akane fairly yelled, jumping up so that the unlucky and unwary P-Chan fell to the floor, squeaking madly. _Did Ranma just ask me to date with him?_ she said to herself. _Did _Ranma_ just ask me to go out on a date with him? No, he _must_ be lying, he _has _to…_

'Not like that!' Ranma protested, putting his hands up in self-defense. 'I didn't ask if ya wanted to _date_ with me, I was on'y wond'ring if you'd like to get a burger or somethin' at WcDonald's.' 

'Oh,' Akane said in a small voice. She blushed. Here she was, thinking that Ranma had actually asked her out on a date—not that it was so necessary, since they were practically _married…_ still, it would've been nice to be outside with Ranma as a _date_. But this was good enough. 

'Sure,' she replied, recovering from her moment of embarrasment. 'Let me—Let me just get ready, I'll be out in a moment…' Ranma left the room, and Akane ran a brush through her short hair, thinking of putting it up but on second thought letting it down. 

'Sorry, P-Chan, but I've got to go,' she said to her pet. 'Stay here, all right? I'll be back soon.' Akane ran downstairs and called to Kasumi, 'Ranma and I are going outside, tell Father for us, please?' She found Ranma waiting by the door, and he let her go first before following, shutting the door behind him. 

The night was slightly chilly, but not too much, and Akane was comfortable. They walked in silence for a little while, before Ranma broke the silence. 

'So…Akane,' he said, trying to start a conversation. She looked at him expectantly, and he searched his mind for a topic. 'Nice weather, right?' _Geeze that's lame_ he said to himself. 

Akane turned back to face forward. _That was lame,_ she thought, but still smiled, happy at his efforts to at least _attempt_ to make friendly conversation. 'Yeah,' she murmured in agreement. 

When they got to WcDonald's, Ranma himself pulled out a wad of yen and insisted on paying for their orders. 

__

Ranma's acting so weird…Akane thought, before another doubt came to her mind. 'Ranma, where'd you get the money from?' She seemed to remember that Ranma and his father were in a constant state of insolvency, though there were rumours of 'Genma's secret stash.' 

Ranma grinned. 'Ah, it's amazing what one can do with nimble fingers,' he replied, with a wink. Akane giggled—somehow, Ranma had filched some money from either his father's hidden stash or from one of the other members of the household.

Oh well, I'm not complaining, Akane said to herself as she and Ranma sat down—at a safe distance from each other, of course—to enjoy their fast-food meal. _But all I want to know is _why?_ Ranma never pulls this kind of stuff._

Ranma, for his part, had nothing on his mind. He was his usual simplistic self, not bothering with thinking over-much. He had only wanted to go outside of the Tendo _dojo_, and had wanted company, so on an impulse he had asked Akane. _I hope she doesn't get any ideas from this,_ he thought, slightly panicked. _Just 'cause I asked her to come outside with me doesn't mean I wanted her to go _out_ with me._ Well, it didn't really matter, he rationalised to himself. They were practically married.

It was, indeed, very surprising how much Akane and Ranma thought alike, but never realised it. 

**

Much later, after all had gone to sleep, Ranma woke up at a slight, but audible, squaking noise. He growled softly. It was that wretched P-Chan again! Ranma got up out of his futon and carefully creeped over to Akane's bed. He held a bat, carefully positioned, and was about to bring it down on P-Chan's little head when Akane woke up. 

She was still in the clutches of sleep, and she looked at Ranma bemusedly. 'Ranma?' she murmured sleepily. 'What're you doing with a bat?' 

'It's that P-Chan again,' he muttered. He would never admit it to her, but having _him_ sleep in his, Ranma's, fiancee's arms was unbearable. 

Akane looked up at him with the innocence that comes from deep sleep. 'Well, would you rather take his place?' she asked him, yawning. 

Ranma coloured furiously. 'N-No! I'm not like that, Akane!' 

'Okay then,' Akane said, settling down to sleep again. 'Now, please be quiet Ranma, I want to—' But whatever Akane wanted was lost, since she had fallen deeply asleep once more. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**__**

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You help make my day! ^_^ Anyway, sorry for the delay in turning this chapter out. I've had monster amounts of work (tenth class…yuck), and I've not had time to write anything_ at all. Plus, I've been kind of stuck on what to do…_

Oh yeah, did you all think it was okay to have that insertion of Mousse-Shampoo-Ukyou? In the real Ranma ½,_ all the characters always make an appearance. (And if you're wondering about Happosai, then…he died. No, I'm joking, it's just that I haven't seen/read enough _Ranma_ to have gotten to the Happosai part yet.) Anyway, I feel it's not Ranma-ish enough if it's centred on only Ranma x Akane, so I tried to enter in the other couples. Guess you'll have to read on to find their fate._

So, Ranma and Akane have finished their third day of pretending to be married, in order to not be married. (On a side note, did you all understand that sentence? That's like the entire premise of this story, so I just want to make sure it makes sense…) I've got the next chapter completely written, all I need to do is make a few adjustments and you'll see chapter six up by this time next week! Thanks all for reading I hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Part VI

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

****

*Disclaimer: * _Ranma ½_ and all related titles sole and exclusive ©Takahashi Rumiko; Shounen Sunday and Shogakukan Entertainment; Kitty TV; Viz Communications LLC. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**

Part VI—Storm Clouds

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

**

Ranma did not need to watch his feet as he placed one foot in front of another on the fence-rail with the ease borne of long practise. But Ranma did look at his feet, though it was to avoid the icy glances his companion occasionally threw his way. 

Akane was walking home with stiff, clipped steps. She was angry, as was her wont, and as usual, her rage centered on one unfortunate being: Ranma. 

How could one person get me so mad? she asked herself, as her eyes travelled to Ranma. At least he had the decency to not meet her gaze directly, and look properly ashamed of himself. But already, her anger was dying down; what she thought was a white-hot rage was instead naught but a smouldering ember, and by now, nothing more than glowing. In fact, Akane wasn't sure if she was really so mad in the first place. Sure, Ranma had made them late for school--again!-- and had earned their double-punishment from the teacher; sure, he welcomed all his fiancees but her; sure, he was better than her in Anything-Goes Martial Arts--in fact, he was better than her in everything, save school--and sure, he insulted her almost non-stop; but that wasn't anything to get _really_ mad over.   
  
Akane clutched her school satchel tightly. But for all that, for all his ignorance and insulting and his meanness, there were moments of genuine warmth and friendship between the two. It was at times like this that Akane wished he were more friendly toward her, more often. It would make for a nice change. 

Ranma himself was not thinking of much at the moment, save his fast-falling marks in school. Not that he really cared about a thing as trivial as education, for when he became headmaster of the Anything-Goes dojo, he would need nothing but his own amazing skill and prowess in the Art. But Ranma did not like to feel inferior to anyone at anything-- and in school, he was inferior to many people, but especially Akane. He found himself thinking that good marks would impress Akane…. 

Ranma glanced up as a rumpled piece of paper flew in his face. He stopped in his journey home to rip the paper off his face, but the large words emblazoned on the flimsy flier caught his attention. 

'_FRIENDSHIP DAY IS COMING UP,_' it announced cheerfully. The paper went on to advertise a store in which gifts and cards could be bought. But Ranma had no need for the rest of it. The first five words made him freeze. 

Friendship day…Ranma thought with a sinking heart. How could he have forgotten? Though he and Akane were officially affianced, surely Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma, not to mention most of Furinkan High School, and most everyone else who knew of Ranma and Akane, would be expecting a splendid gift from him to her? _What'm I supposed to buy her?_ he asked himself, racking his brain for answers. _And I don't got any money, to boot…I don't even know what she likes!_ Glancing at the flier again, Ranma noticed that Friendship Day itself was the day after next. 

'Ranma?' Akane paused near the cross-walk to turn and beckon Ranma. 'Is everything all right?' 

Ranma looked up sharply, jerked out of his hopeless thoughts by Akane's voice, and said, a bit bemusedly, 'Yeah, sure…fine.' He threw the stupid announcement away, watching for a moment as it fluttered to the ground. His feet quickened their pace and soon he was once more by Akane's side, though elevated. 

'Ooh, Ranma, look,' Akane said, sounding a lot happier. Apparently, she had forgiven Ranma his faults- for the day, at least- and was now pointing in the direction of a small novelty shop that had just recently opened. 

'Yeah?' Ranma said in a bored voice. 

'Let's just look in there, please Ranma?' Akane said, though it was for show: Her hand already rested on the doorknob, and she was halfway in before Ranma, giving in, joined her. 

The shop was filled with little trinkets of this-and-that--Candles in the shape of fish here, sandalwood carvings there. Even Ranma poked about in mild interest. 

Akane, meanwhile, had found a small glass display case, in which were arrayed exquisite crystal bottles of various sizes. One of the smallest bottles was unstoppered, and affixed to it was a small sticker that said TESTER. Akane picked it up gently, afraid to shatter the fragile thing, and sprayed a bit of the perfume inside the jar on her arm. She lifted her forearm to her nose and inhaled a delicate, sweet scent, lighter and more airy than sandalwood. Mmm, it was good. 

She walked over to Ranma and shoved her arm directly underneath his nose. 'How does it smell, Ranma?' she demanded, unnecessarily, for the scent was already wafting its way into Ranma's olfactory system. He drew back at first, afraid at what he might smell, but the pervasive scent calmed him, and he leaned forward, the better to take a deeper sniff with. 

'It's good,' Ranma said uninterestedly, but the undertone of appreciation in his voice belied his manner. 'What is it?' Akane shrugged, but the shopkeeper, who had come to hover around them in the manner shopkeepers do, supplied the answer. 

'Jasmine,' he said, pronouncing the foreign word carefully and slowly, though with an unmistakably Japanese accent. 'It comes from a country far to the west. Does the pretty lady want the perfume?' He smiled. 

Akane picked up the bottle, but balked when she saw the price. _T- two thousand, five hundred yen_, she read to herself. The price was insane! She did not have two thousand yen to spare and spend willy-nilly! She shook her head regretfully, though her fingers lingered on the fine crystal bottle. 'Ranma, let's go,' she called, waiting by the door. 

Ranma was inspecting the perfume Akane had left. It smelled so nice, and Akane had wanted it so… still, two thousand yen was two thousand yen, but Ranma could get that money…. 

It looked as though Ranma had found a gift for Friendship Day. But he hadn't yet found the funds. 

**

Shampoo never struck people as being too bright because of her horrendous Japanese. But she was very devious when it came to Ranma, and was carefully analysing which way to get him away from that violent girl. 

__

She always calls him "dummy" and " idiot," Shampoo mused as she rode her bicycle. _Ranma always insults he backr, but he _does _seem to like it too…Maybe, if _I_ called Ranma an idiot and dummy then he will leave the violent girl and come to me. _It struck Shampoo as unspeakably strange that the way to get a man was to insult him, but eh, whatever works, right? Now all she needed was to intercept Ranma—and preferably Akane—on their way home from school. 

Shampoo frowned. She had noticed that for the past three days, Ranma and Akane seemed to have been close…too close, suspiciously close. Mousse had told her that they were married, but that _couldn't_ be true…could it? All Nerima would have known if Akane and Ranma had gotten married—it was just the nature of things. And of course, the marriage would have been _attempted_ maybe, but definitely not carried out. Things never went correctly in Nerima. 

**

Ukyou walked over to the local corner store to replenish groceries for her restaurant. She sighed as she paid for her purchases and looked out the window. The clouds were growing heavy and were ominously dark, boding a heavy rainstorm. The thought of rain made her think of Ranma—he'd turn into a girl if he was caught in the storm. Ukyou smiled slightly to think of what Ranma would do in order to get out of the rain. 

'Miss? You're done,' the clerk told her, cutting into her thoughts. 

'Oh,' she said softly, jerking back into reality. She reached into a purse and pulled out some bills, taking her bags and walking slowly outside back to the Utchan. As she went inside, she heard the clanking of a bicycle and saw—who else?—Shampoo, riding furiously. 

__

Doesn't she have anything better to do than chase after my Ranma honey? Ukyou thought annoyedly to herself. _I have to go to school, run a restaurant, and get Ranma away from Akane, and all Shampoo does is ride that bloody cycle all the time._ She shook her head and finished putting away the groceries in the cooler. 

Ukyou put her hands on her hips, spatula in hand, as she surveyed her sparkling-clean restaurant. 'Well, I know it's really busy,' she said to no one at all, 'but I'll have to take this evening off.' Ukyou shed her work clothes and locked up, walking in no direction at all. 

**

Meanwhile, P-Chan had somehow found his way outside the Tendo _dojo_. The pig found some hot water and turned himself back into Ryouga. The newly-transformed boy threw on some clothes and quickly walked outside. 

__

I must find Saotome Ranma! he said to himself. _I must make Akane-san mine! That unworthy Saotome Ranma has no claim on her._ He did not pause to think that _no one_ "had a claim" on Akane. 

'Oh crap,' he said aloud, as he looked up and saw the heavy storm clouds. He wasn't going to be transformed again, so soon after becoming a boy again! He just barely dodged the first fat, wet raindrop, and he saw it splatter on the ground. Knowing that more were to come, Ryouga unfurled his umbrella and proceeded, thus protected.

**

Ranma also saw the rainclouds, and knew what they meant for him. As the first drop of rain landed on Akane's nose, he suddenly pulled the both of them under a storefront awning. 

'Ranma--!' Akane half-protested. But Ranma's strong hand had clasped her wrist firmly, and she couldn't get out of his grip. Indeed, a scant split-second after Ranma's quick reflexes had sheltered them, the rain began to start for real.

**

'Ai-ya!' Shampoo exclaimed, as she too ran for cover when the rain started falling. 'Always rain in Nerima,' she complained, from the inside of a store. Stupid weather. Stupid Nerima. Now she couldn't even try and get Ranma. If he was still a he, that was. But she couldn't try to kill her if he was a she, either….Shampoo shook her head in frustration. Life was really too complicated.

**

'Perfect,' Ukyou muttered to herself as she tried to protect herself from the rain by crossing her arms above her head. She knew it was going to rain, but she was so pre-occupied she hadn't even thought of bringing an umbrella. 

All of a sudden, however, the rain stopped falling on her head. Ukyou stopped walking, surprised: She could see rain in front of her, and to her sides, but she wasn't getting wet anymore….She glanced up and saw a very familiar yellow- and- black umbrella protecting her and—

'Ryouga?' Ukyou said, taken completely away. 

The boy looked down at her. 'I was passing this way,' he explained, 'and I saw you, so I figured I'd help you go home—or where ever it is that you're going,' he added quickly. 

'Oh—thanks,' Ukyou replied softly. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Ryouga moving closer to her so that both of them were protected by the rain. 

It really was a rather small umbrella, so Ryouga had to be very close to Ukyou indeed, if the both of them were to be kept dry. 

Ukyou tried to steady her slightly-faster-than-normal heartbeat and her lighter breathing. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this—she was supposed to be marrying Ranma. But it wasn't _so_ bad to be sharing the umbrella with Ryouga; in fact, not bad at all. 

Ryouga, for his part, felt a peculiar warmth soar through his body when his hip accidentally brushed Ukyou's as he tried to keep the umbrella over both of them. He knew he was supposed to make Akane his, and that Akane was meant for him. But it wasn't so bad to be sharing the umbrella with Ukyou.

It wasn't bad at all.

**

'Ranma,' Akane said softly, as the rain continued to fall. He still held her hand, and Akane felt her wrist warm where his hand was. He turned to her, arching a brow, and Akane glanced down at their hands.

Quickly, as if dropping a hot potato, Ranma opened his hand and both his and Akane's arms fell back to their sides. 'As if anyone would wanna hold a tomboy's hand,' he muttered under his breath.

Akane, not missing the comment, said, 'Well I noticed you were holding my hand really tightly. Maybe Ranma is scared of the big rain?' she asked in a mock-baby voice. 

'Shut up,' Ranma said. 'It's not as if I really wanted ta, s'just there's no reason fer ya to get wet too.' Akane smiled slightly, surprised. It really sounded as if he cared…a tiny bit.

Suddenly though, before Akane had a chance to say anything else, the sun broke through and the rain stopped. 

'C'mon,' Ranma said over his shoulder, as he left the awning. 'If Pops is waiting fer me, then he'll be expecting ya also.' 

'R-Right,' Akane said, following a moment later.

However, they weren't even half-way home when the two were accosted by Shampoo. 

'_Airen_, you dummy!' Shampoo said. Ranma looked surprised, annoyed, and a bit scared; Akane was seething. '_Nihao_, idiot!' 

Before Ranma could respond, Akane had pushed past Ranma and was staring at Shampoo fiercely. 'Listen up, Shampoo,' Akane said angrily, 'only _I_ can call Ranma a dummy and an idiot.' 

'Hmph,' Shampoo snorted, disbelieving. 

'Let's go, Ranma,' Akane said, and she dragged Ranma behind her. 

__

I…I can't believe I just did that, Akane thought, even through her anger. _I was mad at Shampoo because she called Ranma an idiot. And I almost said that Ranma was _my_ idiot only. _

Ranma too was a bit perplexed, but had had enough experience with Akane and her volatile moods and actions to say anything much.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**__**

A/N: _Thanks for all your reviews, but come on people, I know you can do better than that!_

Anyway, if anyone doesn't know about Friendship Day…I dunno if they have it in Japan, but it's a big deal in India and in a lot of other parts of the world. Well, Friendship Day is pretty much what its name implies: You buy cards or small bracelets and tie the bracelets around the wrists of all your friends. Of course, I took some artisitic liberties with Friendship Day in this fic, though we'd hope that between Ranma and Akane, it'll be more than just FRIENDship Day ^_~ Sorry if I annoyed you with all those scene changes in the last half of the chapter. It just seemed like the only way to write that part, rather than as just one long scene. Besides that, I don't have any particular comments on this chapter…It's okay, I think, not one of my worst but not one of my best. Yes, I know I left Ryouga and Ukyou hanging, but that's one reason you must read the next chapter. __

For reference (cause I get confused myself) this chapter was the fourth day in Ranma and Akane's week, and the events of friendship day will be on the sixth. Actually, I wrote the whole Friendship Day thing as a one-shot for a contest at the forum I frequent; however, I split it into two and filled in the middle, because I don't want things to happen too quickly, you know? Ooooh, have I got plans for Ranma and Akane…hehehehe. 

Thanks for reading, all. 

Take care,

Ajal. 


	7. Part VII

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend.

Disclaimer: _Ranma ½_ and all related titles are the sole and exlusive © Takahashi Rumiko; Shogakukan Entertainment; Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; and Viz Communications, LLC.

....................

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Part VII: Storm after the Calm

...................

'Um, would you like to come in?' Ukyou said awkwardly. She and Ryouga were standing outside the door to her apartment, and Ukyou knew it would be much too rude to _not_ invite Ryouga in. Especially when he had sheltered her from the rain, walked her to her house….

'Sure,' Ryouga said with a nonchalance he didn't feel. He suddenly felt very weird in a deep place in his stomach. Ukyou was inviting him in. To _her_ house. 'Thanks.'Ukyou undid the lock and the door swung open to reveal Ukyou's apartment. Ryouga looked around wonderingly. It was neat. Simple, but clean. The furniture was sparse but in good taste. He nodded in appreciation.'Nice house,' he commented, trying to spark conversation.Ukyou glanced up at him briefly and flashed a small smile. 'Thanks,' she said, quickly ducking her head back down. 'Sit down, let me make tea…' She strode abruptly into the kitchen, making a rather loud clanging noise as she set out the teapot. _What…is happening? _she asked herself. _Why do I feel this way? My heart beats a bit faster when he speaks, my smile is greater when he smiles. Am I betraying myself and my promise to Ranma? _Ryouga noticed that Ukyou had left her bag of groceries near the door, and that there were tea leaves in there. _Ukyou'd need this, _he thought. _I'll just give them to her…_ He picked up the thin plastic bag and stepped tentatively into the kitchen. It was just as neat and clean as the rest of the house.'Tea,' he said, a bit unnecessarily, holding the bag out to her. She took it wordlessly.But their hands brushed each other.Ukyou shivered. The contact of their hands had been brief, inconsequential, yet she felt a spark through her. A little bolt of lightning that travelled up her spine, froze her brain, so that she stood there staring at Ryouga.For his part, Ryouga had felt the way Ukyou's hands, still delicate after her years of hard work, passed over his own numb fingers. Her hands were warm. And Ryouga felt so _warm_ inside when their hands touched.'Ukyou, I—' 'Ryouga, I—' both said at the same time. Then they fell silent, still staring at each other. Ryouga's eyes flicked slightly down, towards her small, delicate mouth, and back up to her eyes. Then back down, and back up, until finally he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

.........

That night, Shampoo sat in front of a mirror, admiring herself.'I'm pretty enough, prettier than that violent girl at any rate,' Shampoo fumed out loud in her native Chinese.'You're beautiful,' Mousse reassured her.'I'm a good person,' Shampoo continued, now brushing out her thick hair.'You're a wonderful person,' Mousse replied.Shampoo turned slowly to him, her eyes full of confusion…hurt… 'Then _why _doesn't Ranma like _me?_' she asked him. 'If I'm so beautiful, and wonderful, then _why _does Ranma always choose Akane over me?''Because Ranma's an idiot,' Mousse said simply. This was it. This was when he was going to tell her. Mousse rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his pants before taking a step forward.Shampoo gave a very unlady-like snort and turned back to the mirror. 'I already tried that,' she muttered, remembering the day's incidents.'I mean,' said Mousse, his voice lower, more secret. Shampoo saw his reflection in the mirror but didn't turn to him. 'He's an absolute idiot for _not_ seeing what an amazing and beautiful person you are.' He was now almost whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. 'Maybe it's because of these glasses,' he continued, 'but I can see you perfectly. You are perfect.''Mousse…' Shampoo said quietly, turning slightly so they were eye-to-eye. 'I…'But Mousse wouldn't let her have her say. He closed the miniscule gap between their faces and pressed his mouth to hers, slowly, lightly. He drew back a tiny bit, carefully watching her face for a reaction. A small voice in his mind screamed urgently at him to run, run _far _away, because Shampoo would slap him, throw cold water on him…but the larger part of his brain--and his body—overthrew that voice.Indeed, Shampoo didn't wait for Mousse. This time, she slung her arms around Mousse's head and pulled him in for a deep, amazing first kiss.

..........

'Um, Nabiki?' Ranma said tentatively, coming into the room where Nabiki was busy doing calculations of some sort.

'Hello there, Ranma-_kun_,' Nabiki said cheerfully, grinning up at him. 'And how is my dear little brother-in-law today?' Ranma bit back what he wanted to say about him _not_ being Nabiki's brother-in-law, in light of the favour he had come to ask.'I was wonderin' if I could borrow some money,' Ranma said quickly. Nabiki's eyes narrowed slightly and she sat up.'What for, may I ask?' Nabiki said, studying Ranma intently.'Well, y'know, Friendship Day is the day after tomorrow,' he began, suddenly realising it would be on the sixth day of his and Akane's seven-day deal. 'And I found something really pretty she would like…problem is, it costs about ¥ 2500…so I was wonderin' if you'd lend me that money.' Ranma said all this quickly, and saw Nabiki's slow, every-widening sly grin.'Can it be that Ranma-_kun_ is starting to develop feelings for Akane-_chan_?' Nabiki said, looking pleased. 'Of course it was bound to happen.''It ain't like that!' Ranma protested. 'Just I thought I _should_ get her something for Friendship Day so Pops won't say anything.''Right,' Nabiki answered, not looking at all convinced. 'Anyway,' she said quickly, seeing Ranma about to open his mouth again, 'I'd love to help you.' She studied him for a moment. 'Y'know, Ranma, ¥ 2, 500 is quite a lot.''C'mon, Nabiki, I know you have it!' Ranma said in frustration. 'You must've made at least _some_ money off Kuno after selling all those pictures of me as a girl!''Oh yes, I _do_ have the money,' Nabiki said. She focused her full attention on Ranma now. 'But what's in it for me?'Ranma growled. 'I can't do anything,' he said. 'I'll pay you back somehow…' Nabiki's earlier words came to his mind. 'Dintcha say, when me and Akane first started, that you were interested to see how all this turned out?'Nabiki paused, surprised Ranma had pulled such a distant statement to his mind. 'Well,' continued Ranma, 'if you just give me the money, you can see!''Good point,' Nabiki said appreciatively. She pulled out a stack of bills and handed them to Ranma. 'Take care of it.' Ranma put it in a pocket without so much as a thanks and left quickly, but Nabiki called after him, 'I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law. I like the way your mind works.'

..................

'Ukyou…' Ryouga said softly. Ukyou had stepped from him and they both had been staring at the floor, at the walls, silently, not looking at each other. Ukyou's lips felt strangely swollen and red.

She heard him call her name but didn't answer immediately. Ryouga tried again. 'Ukyou,' he said, 'don't deny you didn't feel anything. Just now. When we…' he trailed off, but his meaning was clear.Ukyou turned sharply to face him, and Ryouga was taken aback to see a faint shimmer of unshed tears glittering in her eyes. Was he so bad at kissing that he made her _cry?_ He was relieved when he heard her next words. 'That's the problem, Ryouga,' she said softly. 'I…I feel as though I should be loyal only to Ranma—''Ranma's out there,' Ryouga said, a bit angrily. 'He's pledged to Akane and he won't change his mind. I've tried,' he added, more gently. 'But,' he took Ukyou's face in his hands and softly rubbed off a tear from her cheeks. 'I'm here. And I'm not pledged to anyone but you.''Ryouga…' Ukyou answered. He was right—she couldn't fight it. She couldn't quell the feelings that rose in her when she saw Ryouga, when she recalled the feel of his mouth on hers. _He's right,_ Ukyou thought, as her eyes fluttered closed and she felt him press against her once more. _Ryouga's here and Ranma's not…_Ranma came to the shop just before it was about to close. Making sure no one was looking, he slipped inside and snatched the perfume bottle off the shelf. Ranma thought again of how nice the perfume smelled…and then, he thought of Akane wearing that perfum…she would smell really lovely in his arms—Ranma shook his head violently at the unwelcome thought, but the shopkeeper _harrumphed_ loudly and impatiently for him to finish. He gave Ranma a box and a bag to put the crystal bottle in, and looked suspiciously at the wad of money Ranma gave him.'Young man, did you steal this money?' the shopkeeper demanded.'Wha—No!' Ranma said, wanting to get home before anyone saw him in such a girly shop. It was acceptable to be in touch with one's feminine side—but Ranma, unfortunately, got in touch with his feminine side a bit too often for his comfort. 'Look, Gramps, tomorrow's Friendship Day and I needed a gift for my fiancee so I asked her older sister for some money and now you have it. Happy?'The proprietor did not look entirely convinced, but he ¥ 2500 he held in his hands helped persuade him. 'Speak better to your elders!' he called out to the young man's retreating back. But Ranma didn't listen.'Ranma!' came the one vioce Ranma did not want to hear. He turned and saw Akane, looking at him with a slightly puzzled expression on her face. Ranma hid the bag behind his back and tried to think of some way to make an escape.'Yeah?' said Ranma in greeting. Akane's puzzled expression turned to one that looked slightly put out.'I just…I couldn't find you, I wondered where you had gone,' Akane said.'Oh,' said Ranma, not saying anything more. There was a silence while Akane expectantly waited for an explanation of where he had been. 'Look, Akane, I gotta go,' Ranma said.'But Ranma…where _did _you go?' Akane pressed, running slightly to catch up to him.'The Neko-haten,' Ranma replied shortly. As Ranma expected, hoped, Akane stopped in her tracks and fumed._   
  
How oould he?_ Akane said to herself. _After all this time, he still goes running to Shampoo every chance he gets? _She felt…not so much angry as sad, as hopelessness. _I'd hoped…that maybe this plan of ours, this week, would have pushed him more toward me. To show him I'm more than what I seem on the outside, and show him I'm a thousand times better for him than Ukyou or Shampoo!_Akane stopped. She had never had such vindictive and mean thoughts before. Could she…could her feelings for Ranma….have really developed and strengthened that much?

........

Shampoo knew she was kissing Mousse.

She also knew it felt wonderful. Felt right. And that at the moment, she didn't care about Ranma, didn't care about Akane or Ukyou or anybody else. Because at that moment, she was with Mousse._   
  
How could I not have seen before?_ Shampoo asked herself wonderingly, as she and Mousse sat in comfortable silence, Shampoo's head resting on Mousse's shoulder. _Why did I always chase an impossibilty, knowing what pain and hurt would wait for me, when my love was right here? _Shampoo sighed contentedly and raised her head slightly to smile at Mousse, lightly kissing him once more before letting her head drop to his shoulder.Mousse absentmindedly stroked Shampoo's head softly, feeling her thick, soft hair slide between his fingers. _I can't belive this finally happened,_ he said to himself. _I'm finally with Shampoo. She is with me, not with Ranma or anyone else. I'm with my love. _Mousse was…inexpressibly happy. There was such a warm, complete feeling inside him every time he was with Shampoo—that, surely, was love, more than any palpitations of the heart, flips of the stomach, loss of speech.This was true happiness—to have found heaven in one person.

..........

Akane was already in bed by the time Ranma came upstairs. She pretended to be asleep, her comforter drawn up to her chin and her head tucked in close to her body.Ranma saw the rise and fall of her back as she breathed, but also saw that it was too irregular to be really sleep. 'Hey, Akane?' Ranma said softly. Akane didn't reply, indeed, didn't even move. 'Akane!' Ranma said more urgently, shaking her shoulder gently. But Akane was a good actress, and she didn't want to talk to Ranma, so she only let her shoulder fall limply back to her side, giving no sign she knew what was going on around her.'I…I just wanted ta' say….' Ranma began, 'that I wasn't _really_ at the Neko-haten. This afternoon I mean. I just wanted to get you off my back 'cause you can't know what I was doing…well not yet at least. 'Kay?' When Akane didn't even stir, Ranma was fully convinced that she was asleep. He leaned close to her, whispered 'Good night' in her ear. For a moment, he hovered over her forehead, a sudden urge to place a gentle kiss in her hair taking him over.But Ranma fought back, and didn't press his lips to her dark hair.Akane had heard everything, had felt Ranma's breath tickle her neck. She stared unseeingly at the walls with wide eyes, a great relief and happiness coming over her._   
  
He wasn't…at the Neko-haten…I'm so happy…._

........................................

**__**

A/N: Hullo all! Yes, I'm still alive, and I'm still writing. So here's the long-awaited (just kidding) seventh chapter of Game of Pretend. _You know what, I actually like this story. It's one of the few of my own I like._

I guess the Ryouga-Ukyou and Shampoo-Mousse scenes were a little too sappy and serial-ish, but I needed them to be together! So I hope you liked it anyway—a little sweetness is nice. Everyoen needs a generous helping of sugar in their stories…besides, isn't that how the song goes? "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…" See? The sappy sugary sweetness of the romance scenes can_ be a good thing._

So now we are left with the burning questions: How will Ranma present his newly-acquired gift? How will Akane respond? Will Friendship Day turn into MORE than FRIENDship Day? The answers to all those question—and more—are found in the next installment of Game of Pretend.

_On another note, I've almost finished writing my yearly exams.! I've one more left and then I'm out for the summer hols. And also, the QuickEdit thing doesn't work. It's no good! Does any one else want to petition for me to have the FF.Net team change it...so at least we can upload our documents, with their original formatting, if we don't want to go through QE? They ought to have made QE optional. --_

Bye!

--Sanju.


	8. Part VIII

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Disclaimer: _Ranma ½_ and all related titles are sole and exclusive © Takahashi Rumiko; Shougakukan Entertainment; Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; and Viz Communications, LLC.

**__**

A/N: Welcome to Day Five, Chapter 8 of this Game of Pretend._ Thanks so much to all who reviewed! Your support has helped to make this possibly my most popular story—thanks extra for pushing me past the big 100! I goofed in the last chapter when Ranma says "Look Gramps…_Friendship Day is tomorrow…_" I meant to say the _day after tomorrow._ Sorry about that!_

Have fun with the following chapter! Hope you all enjoy.

--Sanju.

……………….

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Part VIII: Something Happens

………………..

When Akane woke the next morning, she opened her eyes to be staring straight at Ranma. She had somehow rolled over on her bed so that she faced the side he was sleeping. She smiled softly to herself, gazing upon his sleeping form…as she had done many times before. Akane certainly realised how much she loved seeing Ranma sleep. And eat. And walk. And…well, she loved seeing everything Ranma did.

Did this mean…could she possibly…actually _love_ Ranma?

The possibility had not been far from her mind, since the first day she met him. She had felt an irrestistable attraction to him that she fought off. And she fought well and she fought hard, and was careful to never give herself away. But what did it matter that she loved him, if he didn't love her back?

Akane shook her head. _It's too early in the morning for such thoughts,_ she said to herself, and pressed her eyes closed for another second before wakening to make a fresh start.

After she dressed, she felt slightly bad about being so cold to Ranma the night before. In a spurt of slight remorse mixed with generosity, she took Ranma's _bentou_ and added a couple extra treats from Kasumi's kitchen to it.

'Good morning, sister,' Kasumi said, smiling sunnily. 'Did you sleep well?'

Akane nodded. 'Quite!' she replied. She took both her and Ranma's lunchboxes, set them on the table, and went to wake Ranma, who was, as usual, still grossly oversleeping. This time, she did not allow herself any sentimental reflections on his inert form. Instead, she uttered the usual threat that always rose Ranma, 'I've a bucket of _ice cold _water right here….Hmm, I wonder what I can do with it?'

It almost made her laugh to see his reaction. First his stunning grey-blue eyes would fly open wide, searching for a pail of water, and then he'd leap up, looking around and saying alertly, though his voice was still groggy from sleep, 'Where's the water?'

The ritual was not interrupted today. But Akane always suppressed her amusement and she instead said bluntly, reprovingly, 'You've overslept _again_ Ranma, do I need to come and wake you every day? You always make us late for school and earn us double punishment!' By the time her remonstrations were over, Ranma was already brushing his teeth and pulling on his Chinese-style shirt. Akane would be waiting for him with their _bentou_ in hand,her eyes already starting to flash dangerously. It was the same situation every morning.

'Ah Saotome-_kun,_' Soun said tearily, 'look at little Akane! Taking care of Ranma…waking him up and packing his lunch…!'

'Indeed Tendou-_kun_,' Genma answered, embracing his friend. 'I've made such a brilliant match!'

'_You _made a brilliant match?' Soun exploded. 'I think it is all because _I_ agreed to this that your son got such a catch as my Akane!'

Akane herself rolled her eyes, biting back numerous retorts and protests that she knew would be useless against the fathers. She saw Ranma rolling his eyes at his father also and she caught his eye, allowing herself a small smile.

Akane did not start as much as she did the first time when Ranma linked their arms for the sake of keeping up appearances. Soun and Genma, their momentary anger with each other completely forgotten, were now embracing each other in transports of ecstasy. Still…Akane could not deny that she was painfully aware of her hand in his larger, warm one; or of the sensation of their hips occasionally brushing.

No, no, no! Akane said vehemently to herself. _Why do I think such thoughts? How can I, when I shouldn't feel for Ranma? When I know…that in the end…nothing will work out. _She was so preoccupied that Ranma was compelled to jerk her back himself when she was about to knock into a pole.

'Watch it, tomboy,' he said, insulting her without any real malice, not looking at her. 'Ya' just about knocked your head off!'

He had pulled out his arm from hers the moment they had been outside the Tendou compound, but it was now resting lightly on her shoulder, remaining there from the previous rescue. Ranma was suddenly aware at how the treacherous hand was lingering far longer than was strictly necessary upon Akane's shoulder and quickly retracted it, embarrassed. But Akane didn't seem to notice, and instead said smiling,

'Thanks Ranma.' The fact that his fingers had lain sprawled on her shoulder for a second longer than they needed to be, and how it had felt natural, and how Ranma had not begrudged the chance to touch her, had not escaped Akane's newly-sensitive mind.

What am I, some little schoolgirl that is forever thinking about romance? Akane thought, slightly annoyed—although she could not deny that she was a schoolgirl.

Ranma, for his part, was not completely unaware of how…different…this morning was. He could not put his finger quite on it. Maybe it was how easily he had interlocked their fingers earlier this morning, when leaving for school. Maybe it was the sunny smile Akane had offered him when he had kept her from banging into the pole. Perhaps it was that they hadn't—as yet—had a row….Or maybe that he hadn't seen any one of the regular fiancés and fiancées….

'Hey Akane?' he said suddenly. She turned to him, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 'Is it me, or d'you think it's really quiet today?'

She looked slightly startled for a moment, but then her face relaxed. 'If it's you, then it's me too, because I haven't seen_ any_ of them—Ryouga or Ukyou or Mousse or Shampoo.' She smiled again. 'Make for a nice change, doesn't it?'

The remark was said completely casually, but Ranma felt something twist in his stomach at the remark. She was right. It _did_ make for a nice change, to simply walk with Akane without having to fight off numerous other suitors. He gave her a sidelong glance, surveying her under half-closed lids, taking in her slim but strong figure hidden under the school uniform, her bouncy stride, and the happy, relaxed expression on her face. _How's it that I've never actually _seen_ Akane before?_ he was compelled to ask himself. _'Cause there's definitely nothing uncute about her…And so what if she's a tomboy? It really doesn't matter._

On an impulse, Ranma reached his hand back out to grip Akane's. She let out a soft gasp and turned to him, her eyes wide. 'Ranma…' she said.

He looked at her, wondering slightly why she was suddenly so much closer to her, and now it was he who raised a quizzical brow. She didn't say anything, but instead glanced meaningfully at their clasped hands, and then raised her eyes back to his. 'Oh,' he said. He immediately pulled his hand from hers, and wiped them on his pants. 'As though anyone would want to hold hands with someone as uncute as you,' he muttered.

Akane was strongly tempted to retort that _he_ had just held the "uncute tomboy's" hand, so he shouldn't be talking, but swallowed it in the surprise she felt at having reached the school early. 'Ranma,' she said again, 'look. We're early!'

'Well let's have a party!' Ranma said sarcastically, but under his breath. This time it was Akane who grabbed his wrist and dragged him to their schoolroom. Even the teacher shook his head, and wiped his glasses clean, before saying incredulously, 'Saotome? Tendou? What _happened _to you? You're…why…you're _early._'

Ranma was not nearly as taken with the idea of reaching school early as Akane and the teacher were. 'Thank you, Captain Obvious,' he muttered, but the teacher, still in transports over the fact that his two students, previously thought of as incorrigible, were actually early, didn't hear him. 'Now c'mon Akane, let's sit down,' he said irritably to Akane, completely full of the fuss being made of them being early.

In fact, much to everyone's surprise, it was in fact Kuonji Ukyou who arrived late. She was the unfortunate recipient of the teacher's rather burning Look, but still her eyes were bright and her face flushed, and she looked incredibly happy. Even as she bowed and murmured an apology, she retained her joyful look.

'Why's _she_ so happy?' Akane whispered to Ranma.

'How should _I_ know?' he muttered back, nonetheless mystified by Ukyou's sudden felicity. She hurried and took her seat with no more fuss, but surrpetitious glances toward her revealed that she had absolutely no interest in the lessons for the day. Instead, she stared at the front board with her eyes glazed, and a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Akane too was puzzled. From what she saw, it could only mean that she was…in love…with somebody. The thought made her relieved, because it would mean she was in love with somebody else and would Ranma alone…but what if it were _Ranma_ she was sighing over?

At lunch, Akane swallowed all her ill feelings toward Ukyou and insead approached with a civil smile. 'Hello Ukyou!' she greeted the other girl.

Ukyou looked up at Akane, shaking hair out of her face. 'Why hello Akane,' she said, smiling even wider.

'So what's up? I mean,' Akane amended hastily, 'you seem really, really happy today…?'

'Oh Akane, the most _wonderful_ thing!' Ukyou sighed. She spoke to Akane like the two were close friends—which, by no means, they were. Ukyou seemed to realise that she was being a bit spacey, and toned down a bit. 'That is to say, that I found…_him._' Upon uttering this sentence she remembered that she was supposed to be after Ranma, and that Akane was his fiancée, but it was too late. 'Oh, I don't mean Ranma,' she said, laughing a bit, correctly interpreting the look on Akane's face. 'Actually,' and here she blushed a bit, 'it's Ryouga.'

Akane looked duly startled, and repeated, '_Ryouga?_ He…um…well, that's great, Ukyou!' she said sincerely, smiling warmly at her. 'So, if you don't mind telling me—since Ryouga's a great friend of mine—how did it happen?'

Ukyou recounted her story, ending with how he had walked her to school that morning—without getting lost—but they were rather…distracted…on the journey, and thus she had been late. Akane laughed at Ukyou's jokes and congratulated the other girl and being with Ryouga, but inside she felt a small flare of jealousy.

I wish…I could be with Ranma like Ukyou is with Ryouga, she thought to herself, sitting with her school-friends now. _It all sounded so romantic. _Ranma really was not at all romantic. Ryouga hadn't really struck her as being very romantic either…but from what Ukyou had said, he was a regular Romeo.

Yuka and Eri had noticed how spaced-out Akane was. 'Hello, Earth to Akane,' Yuka said, waving a hand in front of Akane's face. It didn't work, so Eri gently pulled the sandwich Akane was holding out of her hands and pretended to eat it.

'Yum, what a great sandwich this is!' she exclaimed, loudly and obviously. Akane didn't acknowledge this at all, so finally Yuka hit upon it.

'Hey Akane, turn around!' she hissed. 'Ranma's looking at you…now he's getting up…he's coming right to you!' This was a complete lie, but it certainly snapped Akane back to reality, and she hastily smoothed down her hair and turned around.

'Where?' she asked, not seeing Ranma anywhere. Yuka and Eri had dissolved into giggles, clutching their sides. Now she knew what had went on. 'You're so wicked,' she admonished them, snatching her sandwich from Eri and eating it, a bit put out.

……..

'So what's up with Ukyou?' Ranma said after school, as they were walking home.

'Oh—She and Ryouga got together,' Akane said.

'Yes! Two less people to worry about,' said Ranma, punching a fist up in the air.

'Ranma!' Akane exclaimed. 'I thought it was terribly romantic.'

'Who cares? At least they're out of our hair,' he responded, putting interlaced fingers behind his head. _Although this won't give me nearly as good an excuse to fight Ryouga as when he came after Akane,_ Ranma thought. _But at least he won't be running after her all the time and getting lost! _He wondered briefly whether to tell her the truth about P-Chan, but by that time they had reached the _dojo._ He figured P-Chan wouldn't be making much of an appearance, trying to sleep in Akane's bed and be held by her, now that Ryouga was with Ukyou, so he might as well tell Akane why her beloved pet wouldn't be around….

'Oy, Akane!' he called after her. 'Wait up a sec.' He caught up to her and he pulled her into a room.

'What do you want now, Ranma?' Akane demanded, though she had to admit her heart was beating a bit quicker. After hearing how Ukyou and Ryouga became more-than-friends, perhaps could _Ranma_ be thinking the same thing? Akane didn't know whether to be relieved or to be angry at hearing his next words.

'Lissen, about your little P-Chan,' he said, stretching the word out in the falsetto he reserved for the black pig. 'You ain't gonna be seeing him around too much anymore.'

Akane's eyes widened in anger. 'Ranma…you…no, you _didn't_ kill P-Chan did you?'

'Geeze, keep your shirt on,' he said, putting up two hands in defense. 'Think about it Akane. I've been trying to tell you this practically since I moved here. When P-Chan disappears, Ryouga always comes…When Ryouga's gone, so is P-Chan.'

'You're saying that P-Chan is Ryouga's pet?' Akane said incredulously.

Ranma let out a frustrated sigh. 'I guess I couldn't expect an uncute tomboy like _you_ to understand,' he said, now exasperated.

She rose to his bait, but in a rather different way than usual. 'At least I'm better than all those stupid girls you chase after!' she said.

'Hey,' Ranma said. '_I_ don't chase after girls. _They_ chase after _me._'

'Oh, that's right, Ranma's so _charming _and so _handsome—_' Akane's catalogue was interspersed with 'Yeah's from Ranma, before he interrupted her.

'But really, Akane, you're much more handsome,' he said, 'you've got much thicker thighs and broader shoulders!'

Akane's eyes narrowed and she put her face close to Ranma's. 'Was that a _joke_?' she demanded.

Ranma met her eyes unflinchingly, still bantering. 'And if it was?'

'I don't like jokes.'

'Yeah? Well I don't like _you_!' They were glaring angrily at each other now, their noses almost touching, before they heard the heavy _clop_ of two sets of men walking down the hallway. They also heard their father's voices—dangerously close to the room they were in! They hadn't even shut the door.

'Akane and Ranma'll be in this room, Saotome,' Soun said.

Thinking quickly, Ranma pulled Akane into his arms and bent his head so that his lips were brushing the joint between Akane's head and neck.

'_What are you doing?_' she hissed.

'Make it look real,' was his only answer, his hot breath tickling her neck. Indeed, no sooner had Ranma shut his mouth than the fathers came in. Akane and Ranma sprang apart, both flushing partly from anger, partly from the little façade they had put on, and partly from the embarassment of being so close together.

'Now, now, Ranma!' Soun said. 'Wanna be careful now! Save it for the marriage.'

Genma sighed. 'Y'know, son,' he said, 'when you two first said you were in love, I thought you were pulling one over on me. But it seems like you were telling the truth.' He swept his arm vaguely to include them, and smiled reminiscingly. 'Ah, I remember when your mother and I were young…'

Akane and Ranma, looking very alarmed at the beginning of this memory, quietly made their way out the door, leaving Soun and Genma to discuss themselves at a much- younger age.

'Good job,' Akane said to Ranma, after a few awkward minutes. 'If you hadn't thought that quickly…then likely we'd be on our way to temple right now to get married.'

'Yeah,' he said distractedly. He hadn't meant anything by pulling Akane to him. But once he had felt how her body was against his, her breathing slightly heavy, all he wanted to do was turn her face up to his and kiss her. He punched a wall out of frustration.

And then it hit him. Because of the game he and Akane had been forced to play, how he and Akane were always together and had to pretend to be in love…he had fallen completely and sincerely in love with Tendou Akane.

…………………

It was still weighing on his mind when they were getting ready for bed. Akane too had seemed slightly distracted, always preoccupied. He wanted to know what she was thinking. If she was thinking about him.

His thoughts would not leave Ranma alone. Akane brushed past him on her way to the washroom, but Ranma impulsively caught her wrist and held her back. She looked so beautiful, standing there in her yellow pyjamas, her dark eyes bright and questioning, that Ranma again felt the urge to bring her to him and press his mouth to hers. But he pushed that urge aside, and instead he wanted to tell her how for once in his life, Saotome Genma had done something right by engaging him to Akane. That what Genma said earlier in the afternoon was true.

But somehow he couldn't put into words what he wanted to tell her. 'Ranma?' she said, prompting him. Instead, Ranma let go of her wrist, turning away from her and muttering, 'Nothin'. I mean, good night.' He could tell she wasn't completely satisfied with his answer but she didn't press, continuing on her way to brush her teeth.

I thought…he would tell me he cared for me, Akane thought, as she brushed her teeth. _I hoped he would embrace me again and kiss me wildly and deeply and passionately._ She splashed cold water on her face. _But he didn't. _She dried her face and put away the toothpaste, then switched off the lights and went back to her room.

She paused for a moment outside her door. She felt confused, as though she had been standing on her head for hours on end. At least, the yellow duck on the doorknob with her name written in red English letters was constant, the same now as it had been for so many years. She was reassured slightly by the familiarity of the faded wooden duck and went inside, where Ranma had already burrowed under the covers.

But Ranma was not asleep. He couldn't help but dwell on how he blew his chance to tell Akane how he felt.

Damn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**__**

A/N: Hey! This was the Akane-Ranma romance chapter. Originally I hadn't planned for them to think about how they feel this early, but that's the way the story wrote itself. I think I can still work with it. What do you all think? At any rate this is my longest chapter, at about 3300 words! About a thousand more than usual…::sweatdrop:: Hope I didn't bore you all.

Keep those reviews coming! They certainly provide inspiration for me. Hope everyone's having good summer hols., because I'm enjoying mine!

--Sanju.


	9. Part IX

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Disclaimer: _Ranma ½ _and all related titles sole and exclusive ©Takahashi Rumiko; Shogakukan Enterprises; Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; and Viz Communications LLC.

**__**

A/N: Sorry all! I know I said I'd be doing bi-weekly updates, especially with this one, because it's so close_ to being finished! But here is an update about a week after the last chapter…surprise you all? Hope you didn't have a heart attack from the surprise…(bad joke, sorry, was just thinking of Iago from Aladdin—gotta love him even if he's a parrot). Again thanks for all the great reviews! If you're wondering more about updates, after this chapter will be…I'm thinking about one more…perhaps two. Depends on how it writes. But I do have everything planned out, honest! Just…though it's summer hols, I've been really studying because I have to sit a series of standardized examinations next year so…I'm swotting up. But before I kill you with boredom, here's Chapter 9!_

…………….

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Part IX: And I'm Head Over Heels In Love With You

……………

With Nabiki's help, Ranma had wrapped Akane's gift.

'Well, well, well,' Nabiki had said, thoughtfully, as she cut a piece of gift wrap with pandas on. 'Guess you really _will_ be my little brother-in-law.'

Ranma was silent a moment. 'No, I won't,' he said simply. Nabiki looked at him doubtfully but shrugged, knowing that it wouldn't be very long before he and Akane were really together.

Now, in the early morning, Ranma stood waiting for Akane to wake up. The fact that Ranma was up earlier than Akane was a phenomenon in itself, but it also showed how much Ranma really cared for her. He sat impatiently at the table, nibbling on some toast but not really eating.

Akane woke up, surprised she had woken up so late. Although it was a Saturday, she had felt like going for a nice four- kilometre jog and if she started late then it would be too hot to run by her second kilometre. She noted with alarm that Ranma's futon was already rolled up—she must have overslept more than she thought.

Akane threw on her jogging clothes and made for the door, where she was intercepted by Ranma.

'Ranma!' she exclaimed. 'What are you doing up? I mean,' she amended hastily, 'good morning….But I'm not used to seeing you actually _awake_ at this hour.'

Ranma ignored the light jab and instead shrugged. 'I can wake up whenever I wanna,' he said. He swallowed. 'D'you mind if I come running with you?'

Akane brightened. 'Sure,' she said, her voice far less enthusiastic than she really felt. It surprised her to no end that not only was Ranma awake early, he was also offering to run with her, but he wasn't unwelcome company. The trees and flowers she usually encountered on her jogs were not very fascinating.

They left silently and ran for a good while without saying a word to each other. Ranma still had the small box with the perfum bottle in his pocket, and he fingered it nervously from time to time, looking around for a likely place. He found one suddenly, about half- way through their jog. It was a moderately secluded area, a bench set back from the path and surrounded by fragrant wild- flowers and tall trees.

'Akane,' he said abruptly, breaking their silence. He gently gripped her arm and pulled her toward the bench.

'Ranma…' she said, following him. He was so full of surprises! 'Ranma, don't tell me you're tired, we've barely gone two kilometres….'

'Akane,' he said, 'be quiet for a bit, will you?' Akane, taken aback by the civil but nonetheless severe admonition, followed his order. They reached the bench and Ranma let go of Akane, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the wrapped box.

'Happy Friendship Day,' Ranma told her, handing the pefume to Akane but not looking at her.

Akane, her eyes wide, slowly and delicately took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. 'Oh Ranma…it's beautiful! Thank you so much!' She turned the crystal bottle over in her hand. The many facets reflected the early morning sunlight, sending rainbows in her general vicinity. She frowned a bit. 'But Ranma, it was so expensive. Where did you get the money?'

Ranma shook his head. 'Don't worry 'bout it,' he said. He paused. 'Well, aint' you gonna put it on? I didn't buy it so you could look at it only!'

'Oh…yes,' Akane replied. She was distracted by many things. First, Ranma had bought her a _nice_ gift for Friendship Day, a holiday she had completely pushed from her mind. Secondly, he was with her in this romantic spot and he was standing a centimetre too close to her. This was so sensitive of Ranma she half- suspected it was one of her other suitors dressed up as Ranma.

'It smells so lovely,' she murmured, after spritzing some on.

You are lovely, thought Ranma.

'Thank you so much, Ranma,' Akane said, giving another sunny smile to him, her eyes shining.

No, thank you, _Akane,_ Ranma said to himself. But the jasmine was getting to him and before he really knew what he was doing he had pulled even closer to Akane and had pressed his mouth to hers.

There was a small part of his brain that told him that if he kissed Akane, she would never let him near her again. But that voice was quickly and violently silenced, the larger part of his mind and his body telling him that kissing her was the only thing—the right thing—to do.

Akane was taken aback by his hands suddenly on her back, his hot mouth pressing on hers. But it wasn't unpleasant, and indeed, Akane had dreamt of this moment for a few months. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around him and accomodating his invasive, exploring tongue.

There was a part of her that told her to smack Ranma. To push him away from her and call him a pervert and a host of other unpleasant names. But she was enjoying her kiss too much…she loved Ranma too much. All the love for him that had laid dormant under her tough, don't- care exterior suddenly exploded out of her and caused her to move even closer to him and savour the way her first kiss felt.

Ranma loved this. He loved Akane, and he loved kissing her. _I shoulda done this a _long _time ago,_ he thought muzzily, most of his mind going toward the sensations of feeling her so close to him and kissing her and relishing the way she kissed back.

But suddenly, even in the throes of the warm feelings that rose within him, Ranma opened his eyes suddenly and realised fully that he was kissing Akane. He pulled away slightly and when Akane opened her eyes, put out because he had stopped, she saw he had a hunted expression in his eyes.

And then…

…Ranma bolted.

………………….

Ranma didn't know where he was going. He didn't have a destination in mind. All he knew was that he had to get away from Akane. He ran faster than he had ever done before, his eyes wide but unseeing, feet pounding the pavement.

After some time—Ranma had no clue how long it was or how he got there—he found himself exhausted and panting from his sprint in front of the Neko- haten. Deciding he would drink a glass of water first and then figure out everything that had just happened, he opened the cool glass doors and walked inside.

It was absolutely empty. No customers sat at the tables; no Cologne was shouting orders to her cooks; no annoying, ubiquitous Shampoo came running to throw herself on him. He made his way to the door leading to the kitchens, and opened them slightly.

Oh Gods, Ranma thought, surveying the scene in front of him. The two occupants of the rooom looked rather…busy, preoccupied, with each other. Mousse was leaning back in a chair, his glasses pushed up on his hair and his shining dark locks cascading down the back of the chair. Shampoo was straddling him, Mousse holding her waist, and they were snogging with such unbridled passion that Ranma was surprised into taking a step back.

Neither of them noticed him. They were so lost in each other they did not bother with any one else, they were too insignificant. Ranma left hastily, dejectedly. _Great. Ryouga's got Ukyou and I just saw Shampoo and Mousse macking like crazy and I'm the one who's stuck without Akane to hold!_

……………….

It took a moment for Akane to realise fully what was going on. At first all she knew was Ranma's warmth and the sensation of his kisses. But then for some reason the kiss stopped coming and she opened her eyes slightly, her mind still muzzy. Vaguely she saw Ranma run hell for leather away from her and then after a moment her eyes opened fully and she was left standing, cold, with the bottle of perfume still clutched in her hand.

Why…did he run like that? Akane wondered. She pressed two fingers up to her lips, unused to the kisses of another upon them. _What went wrong?_

It had all been going well. Ranma had as good as declared himself to her. He had given her the exquisite Friendship Day present and she looked at the bottle in her hand, her palms sweaty. Quickly, she packed away the perfume in its original box and sank onto the bench.

What did I do wrong? Why did that stupid jerk just leave_ like that? _She insulted Ranma in her thoughts, hoping the familiarity of the salty words would help balm the pain. Instead, it just made her pain worse because she knew Ranma wasn't a stupid jerk—at least, not most of the time.

Akane felt a burning behind her eyes and a constricting of the throat; she reached tentative fingers to her face and brought them back wet with salty tears.

…………………….

Ranma went back to the Tendou compound slowly, hands jammed in his pockets and his shoulders slumped over. He wondered what had happened to Akane. He hoped his father and Mr Tendou would not notice he and Akane had…well, not quarrelled exactly…seperated.

He was relieved when he finally came back, late in the evening. He had wandered around Nerima the entire day, looking up Daisuke but finding his friend of little comfort. He hadn't even told Daisuke what had happened between him and Akane.

'Worst Friendhsip Day ever,' Ranma muttered to himself as he opened the door to his home. He found Kasumi in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. He didn't see Nabiki but suspected she was holed up in her own room. Ranma heard his father and Akane's laughing drunkenly. This, at least, meant they had not—and would not—know what had passed between him and Akane.

What had started out as a ruse, as a farce, became painfully real to Ranma. He started out having to pretend to love Akane. Now, he couldn't pretend. Surely Akane knew it by the way he had kissed her. Surely the world knew it by the expression on his face.

But she was upset with him, wasn't she? _I don't see Akane,_ Ranma thought worriedly. _God I hope nothing's happened…._

He made his way upstairs to the room he and his fiancée shared. The metal of the doorknob was cool and smooth beneath his hot palms, and he paused a moment before entering the room. Akane was already stretched out on the bed, and Ranma could tell she wasn't faking slumber. He went over to her and fulfilled what he had not the other night—he bent down to her and placed the softest kiss on her forehead. She didn't stir.

Ranma unfolded his own futon and changed into his pyjamas, wondering what would happen tomorrow. The last day they were required to be together. Ranma didn't ever want to be seperated from Akane. But if Akane…surely Akane couldn't love him? Especially after today?

Mad world, this is, Ranma said to himself. And then he let sleep wash over him.

……………

Around midnight, Akane woke suddenly. She glanced around her dark room for a few seconds, the light from streetlamps her only guide. Rolling over to where Ranma's futon was situated, she watched him breathe for a few minutes—inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale; inhale, flip around, exhale.

He must have thought kissing me was a mistake, she thought gloomily, turning her eyes back to her dark ceiling. _That's why he ran. That's why he didn't say anything to me. _She regretted ever agreeing to Ranma's stupid plan in the first place. How could she go back to hating Ranma and calling him names now? Now, how could she deny the love that raged inside of her?

But he didn't…_couldn't_…love her. If he did, he would not have run. He would have kissed her before today. He would have done scores of other things.

Akane shut her eyes again and willed herself to go back to sleep.

Thank God it's almost over, she thought before dozing off once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**__**

A/N: _Hehehehe, here's your promised update. _Finally_ some Akane/Ranma action! Though it's not much…I generally like to keep my stories relatively chaste._

So…Akane and Ranma's first real kiss together. ::blush:: I remember my first kiss…it was actually pretty recent ::blush again:: Too bad they have no clue_ what each other is thinking! It'd save them both a lot of heartache and confusion._

Justified Cord: _Were you a bit more satisfied with this chapter? Well they didn't say anything to each other exactly…but they did at least _do _something!_

_Lol in case you couldn't tell I was listening to _Tears for Fears _while writing this...that's where I came up with chapter names for 8 and 9 (Something happens and I'm head over heels in love with you...) and Mad World is another AWESOME song...hahahaha yeah I'm mad on the 80s. _

_So stay tuned for the exciting conclusion of _Game of Pretend _coming…sometime soon…I swear on it!_


	10. Part X

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Disclaimer: _Ranma ½_ and all related titles sole and exclusive © Takahashi Rumiko; Shogakukan Enterprises and Shounen Sunday; Kitty TV; and Viz Communications, LLC.

**__**

A/N: Hey all! Here's the last bit to Game of Pretend. _We know that Ranma and Akane are in love with each other…too bad they don't! Will Ranma say all the right things? Will Akane let Ranma sweep her up in his arms?_

Read and review, but more importantly, enjoy.

---Sanju

**As promised, this is the revised Chapter X, with more revisions to come.**

Ranma ½: Game of Pretend

Part X: Finale

When Ranma awoke Akane was waiting for him. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, already dressed. Ranma noticed she bit her lip and was looking out the window.

Ranma wanted to say something to make it all better. He tried for a nice "Good morning" but the words stuck in his throat. He swallowed hard and shook his head, giving up. Instead, Ranma sprang to his feet, rolled up his futon neatly—for the first time he could remember—and made his way to the washroom, where he brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

What'm I supposed to do now? Ranma asked himself, furiously brushing his teeth until it seemed he was foaming at the mouth. _What can I say? She's obviously not gonna talk to me. How'm I s'pposed to tell her that I'm not pretending any more?_

Ranma too dressed, and silently, the two walked together to the table for breakfast.

'So!' Genma boomed. 'Can we look forward to a wedding? Eh?'

Silence pervaded for a few fragile seconds until Ranma broke it. 'Pops,' he said flatly, 'the deal was if me an' Akane could…stay together for a week, we _wouldn't_ have to get married. At least not while we're in school,' Ranma added. Getting the words out was a struggle. He almost stumbled over his first sentence but only his amazing mental discipline kept him from giving himself away.

'But why not?' Soun asked, breaking into Ranma's thoughts. 'Just get married now and make all of us happy.'

'Father, I need to continue my education,' Akane spoke for the first time. She smiled. 'A marriage and all it entails, will be too much for me to handle.' Soun opened his mouth to speak again but Kasumi noted how red and puffy Akane's eyes were and that they were over-bright.

'Father, I think you should listen to Akane,' she suggested, in her quiet but firm way. Her two younger sisters turned to her, eyes wide. She never cut Soun off or even disagreed with what he said. But it was this quality that settled Soun, who sat back down with a mumbled agreement.

Akane muttered thanks to Kasumi, who was sitting next to her. Nabiki caught it all and she was amazed at the change that was wrought in her home. First, Ranma and Akane had lived together peacefully for an entire week and Nabiki was so sure it would end well. Now, Kasumi had insisted that Soun wait for the wedding—disagreeing with their Father.

'Well,' Genma said, in a moment of rare tact, noticing how tense the Tendou family was. He searched for some light conversation. 'It's a nice day out and it's a weekend so why don't you and Akane go outside to the park?' he suggested.

Ranma nodded but didn't say anything. He knew there would be no park today. Akane too remained silent and, like Ranma, nodded.

Genma tried again, hoping to get _something_ out of his unusually withdrawn son. 'Now that the seven days are over,' he said, 'and you don't _have_ to get married while you're in school, you can…go back to hating and killing each other….' It was a mark of how desperate Genma was if he pulled that one out.

'Y'know what Pops, I don't think we will,' Ranma said. He got up, turned on his heel, and left.

All eyes turned to Akane. 'Don't look at _me!_' she said, before she also strode out of the room.

'Lover's spat?' suggested Soun, referring to how strangely the two had been acting. Not that it wasn't strange enough that they had lived happily for a week, but the families had gotten used to that amicable time. Even Soun and Genma, normally thicker-skinned than elephants, noticed something was wrong.

'Somehow, I don't think so,' Nabiki said softly, almost to herself. Abruptly, she stood up and went off in search of Ranma. She figured he would be more likely to talk than Akane, who would probably say something along the lines of No, I'm fine, Ranma's fine, thank you for asking, Sister, and accompany that reply with one of her fake smiles.

Nabiki found Ranma in the _dojo_, throwing half-hearted punches and kicks in the air. 'Hey, Ranma,' Nabiki called. Ranma spun toward her and arched a brow.

'What's up, Nabiki?' he asked, all sauve and casual.

'You know better than I do "what's up",' Nabiki replied. She strode over to him and tilted her head up to look him in the eye. 'Ranma… what happened? What did you do? Everything was going so well….' She waved a hand expansively, sighing. 'And now?' She shook her head. 'Doesn't look as though you'll be my younger brother-in-law after all.'

Ranma shrugged. 'Why don't _you_ marry me instead?' he teased. 'I know ya can't resist me.'

Nabiki snorted. 'You wish,' she returned. But she quickly sobered and prodded Ranma again. 'C'mon Ranma, tell me. Or else…' she trailed off but Ranma had a pretty good idea of what sort of blackmail Nabiki had planned.

'IkissedAkanebutthenIgotscaredandIranawayandnowshe'smadandhasn'tsaidanythingtome,' Ranma muttered quickly, all in one breath.

'Excuse me?' Nabiki said. Her eyes were glinting. 'I didn't quite catch what you said.'

Ranma blew air out through his mouth and repeated his words slower, enunciating each word clearly, almost to the point of irritation. 'I kissed Akane but then I got scared and I ran away. She hasn't said anything to me since…yesterday….'

Nabiki shook her head. 'Ranma, Ranma, Ranma,' she said. 'You are hopeless! Why did you choose yesterday to be such a clod?'

'Hey,' Ranma said defensively. 'I'm _not_ a clod.'

'I'd call kissing a girl and then running away something a clod would do,' Nabiki said coolly. 'But we're not here to discuss how much of a clod you are. You have to make out—I mean, make _up_—with Akane.'

'Tell me something I don't know,' Ranma muttered.

'I see,' said Nabiki, whose sharp ears had caught Ranma's murmured remark. 'So of course you, Mr Ranma Suave, have it all planned out. Flowers? Chocolates? I'm listening,' Nabiki mocked him.

'Fine! I don't have a plan. I barely have a clue about what's going on.'

'Story of your life, Ranma,' Nabiki shot at him. She shook her head again. Why had it taken Ranma and Akane so long to realise what the entire family had known all along? Why was Ranma being so obtuse? To be fair, it wasn't entirely Ranma's fault. Akane remained too closed up to accept anything her heart might tell her. And now that Ranma had blundered…Nabiki was sure that Akane was very, very angry. And she didn't know how her sister would react to a reconciliation attempt by Ranma.

'Why are you being so offensive?' Ranma complained. 'I didn't do nothing.'

'Exactly! That's the problem,' Nabiki said. She softened. 'Listen Ranma, not everyone's as thick as you and Akane. All we want is what's best for you and Akane. It's so close to working out, Ranma. Why don't you be a man, step forward, declare yourself to her? It'd make Akane and yourself…so happy….'

Ranma was taken aback by this sudden, unchracteristic show of sensitivity on Nabiki's part. 'Nabiki…' he said, surprised at how suddenly her icy demeanour had melted when it came to him and Akane. She really _did_ care that much….It was this realisation that pushed Ranma to nod his head and bow slightly. 'Thanks.'

……………..

Akane lay on her back on her bed, reading a book. She was almost at the end. It had been a very good novel too, full of romance and adventure. The hero and heroine were obviously in love with each other but it took them almost 500 pages to realise it. The last scene was very touching, with the hero proposing to his love.

Akane sighed, putting the open book on her stomach and closing her eyes. _Stupid Ranma,_ she thought. But before she knew it she was asleep…

'Akane,' Ranma said in her ear. She turned to him, and he caught her lips in a kiss. 'Lissen Akane, I've been an absolute dolt…'

'Ranma, don't say anything,' she told him, quietly, placing a finger on his lips. The gentle touch calmed him and Akane felt a sense of power, that such an inconsequential motion to quiet him.

'No, I need to say something,' he said. He took her face in his hands and spoke rapidly. 'I don't want to lose you. I've been such an idiot, Akane! I didn't mean to run when I kissed you. I love kissing you.

'Akane…I love you.'

At this confession Ranma could contain himself no longer and Akane felt the soaring sensation in her body when he kissed her the second time.

'I love you too,' she managed to say in between kisses. But suddenly Ranma broke the kiss and dropped down to one knee.

'Tendou Akane…the only token of marriage I can give you is my heart,' he said. 'But still—will you marry me?'

Akane smiled brilliantly and took his outstretched hand. 'The only ring I need…is the one that binds our hearts,' she told him. He embraced her once more, brought her close to him, and Akane felt a true happiness inside her.

Akane started awake. _Some dream,_ she thought shakily, before she realised her face was damp. She had been crying for some reason, out of happiness or sadness or a bit of both. _But that…would never happen. Ranma…is too repulsed by me to even kiss me, let alone marry me. He has so many other girls after him, prettier, stronger, more talented! He never says no to any of them. And I…I feel only for him…I don't care about Ryouga or Kuno or anybody else!_

Angrily, Akane got up and washed her face in cold water. She looked up at herself in the mirror and shook her head. _In my dream, I was so happy when he proposed. Do I really…feel so strongly, that my happiness comes from our union?_

…………………..

Akane bumped into somebody as the person was hurrying. As they got up, she realised she had, in fact, bumped into Ranma.

Ranma lost his voice for a second and Akane took the opportunity to head inside. But Ranma shook his head and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back outside. 'Akane, wait,' he called. Akane twisted out his grip but she remained outside.

Akane gave Ranma a smile that was not the brilliant, happy one she bewstowed in happiness, but instead that sad, soft smile that wasn't really a smile at all. 'Ranma, our seven days are over,' she

said quietly.

'We don't need to talk about anything. We don't have to pretend to…be together any more.'

'Akane, listen,' Ranma said urgently. 'I—'

'Why should I listen, Ranma?' Akane asked. _He sounds like he did in my dream,_ she thought, but she wasn't about to let a silly dream like that decide her future.

She wasn't angry—instead, Ranma recognised the deep sadness and hoplessness. In a way, it made him feel even worse: He was used to dealing with her when she was in a temper. But somehow, he had never noticed her depressions. And he didn't know what to do.

'Because…because…' Ranma floundered.

'That's what I thought,' Akane said. She felt an uncomfortable stinging behind her eyes but blinked away any beginnings of tears. 'Good-bye, Ranma.' Again she turned to walk inside but Ranma wasn't about to let her get away.

This time it was he who felt anger rise suddenly in him and he called after her. 'Akane, why can't you see that I'm not pretending?'

That stopped Akane in her tracks. She spun back and looked at Ranma with wide eyes, taking an involuntary step forward. _Did Ranma say…what I thought he said?_ she asked herself. _But he's lying again…why would he say that to me when he was so repulsed, he ran after kissing me?_

'But…but what about Ukyou? She can cook, _and_ you called her your "cute fiancée",' Akane said, her voice trembling a bit.

'Akane, cooking has _nothing_ to do with love,' Ranma said. He took a step toward her.

'Shampoo, then?' Akane said. Her heart was starting to beat painfully fast and she couldn't take her eyes from his face.

'What about her?' asked Ranma, shrugging her off.

'She—she can fight better than…I can,' Akane managed. Ranma's soft gaze was making her feel almost…woozy…and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

'Then why would I marry her? She'd fight with me all the time,' Ranma replied easily.

Akane was feeling more than ready to throw herself into Ranma's arms and tell him she loved him but the memory of the past day stopped her. It also helped her regain her composure. 'Then what about yesterday? Why did you run without saying anything?'

Ranma coloured slightly. 'I…I was scared,' he admitted, looking away from her. 'I thought you were gonna slap me or somethin' cause I was being a "pervert".'

Akane sighed. 'Ranma, you dolt,' she said, shaking her head. 'Why would you think that?'

'Cause a week ago, you woulda,' said Ranma. This was it. That was his declaration, and Ranma knew he had said all the right things. He mentally sighed in relief, although he was pretty sure of himself in the first place. He was one hot martial artist, of _course_ the girl he "talked to" would be sure to accept him. Although he had to admit he hadn't felt that way with Akane…

'This isn't…a week ago,' Akane said.

'I know it.'

'Then…'

The two fell off into silence, neither knowing what to say. Akane hoped that the rest of her dream would come true and she would be happy. Akane kept looking at Ranma and blushing, while he seemed to be very interested in the dirt at his feet. _All right, here goes nothin',_ Ranma thought to himself. He took a step forward and sank onto one knee in front of Akane.

'I…I don't got a ring or nothing,' he started awkwardly. 'But…Tendou Akane, will you marry me?'

Akane blushed a brilliant red and nodded. 'Ranma, I…can't wait to marry you.'

Ranma grinned and stood up, picking Akane up and twirling her around before planting her on the ground and kissing her deeply.

'We'll get married in time,' Ranma reassured her.

'I know,' said Akane happily. He gripped her hand and smirked.

'Luckily for you, Saotome Akane sounds much, _much_ better than Tendou Akane…'

……………………………….

That night at dinner, everything was back to normal.

As normal as it ever was in the Tendou _dojo_, of course.

Ranma and Akane kept looking at each other and blushing, although they were smiling happily all the time and kept holding hands surreptitiously underneath the table. Ranma didn't really need to propose, but he had done it anyway. They had been affianced since birth—but this was much more romantic, Akane thought.

Even Kasumi had something to say.

After she was finished setting the table, she remained standing and folded her hands in front of her. 'Father, Nabiki, Akane, Ranma, and Uncle,' she said, addressing all members of the table. They looked at her expectantly, though Genma took the opportunity to filch some fish from Ranma's plate. 'I have an announcement to make.'

Soun jumped up. 'You're pregnant? Congratulations, Daughter—wait, you're not married yet! Daughter, you have fallen into shame—' Genma pulled Soun down.

'Let her have her say, Tendou-_kun_,' Genma said mildly, nodding to Kasumi.

'Well, Father is almost right,' Kasumi continued, blushing and smiling. 'Dr Tofu…he proposed to me…and I accepted. I am now engaged to be married!'

Akane and Nabiki jumped up and shrieked, running to their sister and hugging her and already starting to discuss the details of the wedding. Genma was clapping Soun heartily on the back and yelling, 'Congratulations, Tendou! Now you have two worthy son-in-laws: one a doctor and the other my son!'

Soun was happy about the matches his oldest and youngest daughters had made. 'Now we get to _you,_ Nabiki,' he said.

'Nuh-uh,' Nabiki said flatly. 'I'm _not_ getting married!'

'Ah, that's what _you _think!' her father replied. 'But we'll save that for another day. Now, let's toast to the happiness of Kasumi and Tofu; and Akane and Ranma!' The family toasted and drank, and Akane and Ranma smiled lovingly into each other's eyes.

………………..

That night, Ranma and Akane sat together on a bench in the park, talking about Kasumi and Tofu. 'I'm glad it finally happened,' Akane sighed.

'Like us,' Ranma suggested, kissing her lightly.

'I used to have a crush on Dr Tofu,' Akane remarked thoughtfully. 'He was always there when you hurt me.'

'Uh-oh, should I be jealous?' said Ranma. 'And Akane, I—'

Akane cut him off, smiling genuinely. 'I know, Ranma. I know.'

And hand in hand, the happy couple walked toward their home.

………………………………………………………………………

**__**

A/N: Done. Finito. Soooo what did you all think? Too mushy? I'm kind of iffy about the proposal—but I thought it'd be romantic. I'm thinking of maybe rewriting this ending and then posting it up but I want some feedback on this one for now.

Kasumi and Dr Tofu…I know I had no_ hints of them in the entire story but that adds to the surprise. Besides, anyone who's watched the series knows they were going to get married anyway :-) As for the fates of Ukyou and Ryouga; and Shampoo and Mousse…well, I'll leave it up to your imagination._

I'm not planning any fics or any continuations of any other of my stories for a while…so try not to miss me too much. Kidding! I just wanted to finish my favourite fic, Game of Pretend, _while I still had summer hols._

I hope I see all of you later…if/when I ever get around to continuing/writing more Ranma ½.

--Sanju.


End file.
